Guarding Destiny
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: A Junjou Egoist story... I can't really summarize this without giving away the plot, so please read :3   Junjou Romantica: Egoist Nowaki x Hiroki yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Junjou Romantica**

_A Junjou Egoist Story_

Guarding Destiny

Hiroki was heading home after a long day at work. Rubbing the back his neck he realized he didn't want to go home. To the dark, somewhat cold, lonely apartment that didn't really feel like home. Hiroki sighed because he also realized that no one would ever live or love him. Hiroki wasn't the nicest and tolerant person to be around. His love for the famous author known as Usami Akihiko was unrequited since his best friend was in love with their other friend. Sighing sadly, He started passing an alleyway and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw someone fall, from the alley, in front of his feet. Hiroki saw that the man was shaking and breathing like he was in pain; well by the looks of his blackish blue cheek and deep cut on his shoulder he was holding. Hiroki thought it was a cut since the hand holding the cut was red. There were probably more wounds. Hiroki bent down and noticed the man opened his eyes and had wide eyes in fear, like he doesn't know what to think, like a deer staring in the eyes of their predators or seeing headlights the second before getting hit. The man flinched in fear when he saw Hiroki's hand come in close. Hiroki saw this and wondered what might have happened

"Are you ok?" Hiroki asked. Everyone thinks he has the coldest heart in the universe and would kill puppies, but that wasn't true. Hiroki was a nice guy, just a little closed off to the world in attempt for the world not to hurt him in return. Hiroki saw the man have the confused look on his face

"Y-you're not afraid? Or angry?" the man asked confused and Hiroki confused, helped him up.

"Why would I be?" Hiroki asked and saw the man look confused and reached behind his back for some reason and had some sort of realization on his face before smiling slightly

"Th-thank you… I'll just go now" he said starting to walk off before Hiroki grabbed his wrist

"No… I mean, your cut is bad. I'm taking you to my place and fix your wounds up" Hiroki mumbled. He was mumbling since this is the first time he ever let anyone this close to his closed off world. Akihiko and Akihiko's love, Takahiro were the only ones he ever let inside and the professor his is an assistant for had wormed his way into his world. But this was the first in many years he let someone in, especially for someone he did not know. Hiroki noticed that he had a slight blush and looked at the man, who had wide eyes in shock. Thinking the man would say no, Hiroki automatically said "Period"

"B-but I'll be fine" he said and Hiroki shook his head

"You're coming with me and that's that" Hiroki said and saw the man smile warmly

"Hai" the man said and Hiroki blushed slightly. Hiroki let go of the man's wrist and they were walking off to the assistant professor's apartment. There was a slight silence between the two and getting uncomfortable Hiroki decided to break it

"So what's your name?" Hiroki asked. He wanted to know since he did just let this man into his world without knowing his name or anything about him

"My name is Nowaki" the man said and Hiroki looked slightly stunned

"Your name means 'typhoon', that's kinda odd for a name" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously

"Y-yeah, I know… let's just say my parents are… out of this world" Nowaki said smiling

"So they are crazy?"

"…Yeah that" Nowaki said smiling, "What is your name? I have to know the name of my knight in shining armor" Nowaki finished smiling as he saw the other blush deeply

"Knight in shining armor! I ONLY helped you up!" Hiroki said and Nowaki laughed

"Kidding, Kidding"

"…Brat" Hiroki said glaring to the side waiting for the blush to leave his cheeks

"But I do want to know your name" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked at him once his blush subsided

"Kamijo Hiroki" Hiroki said and Nowaki grinned

"Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki glared

"It's 'Hiroki' you brat" Hiroki said and saw the grin on Nowaki's face

"Yes, but it's kinda my nature to put suffixes at the ends of people's names" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"Then why not 'Hiroki-San'?" Hiroki asked and the other man smiled warmly

"Because 'Hiro-San' is cuter" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed and dropped it since he knew the kid would be very stubborn

"…Brat, we're here" Hiroki said entering the apartment, followed closely by Nowaki. Hiroki set his things down on the couch in the small living room of his tiny apartment. Hiroki watched Nowaki look around and smile

"You have a nice place" Nowaki said and Hiroki shook his head

"Are you kidding? This place is too small" Hiroki said and saw Nowaki smile more

"Bigger and nicer than the place I stay at" Nowaki said and Hiroki had surprise written on his face as his apartment an average size in Japan, might be a little smaller than average. How can this guy, even taller that Hiroki, live in a place smaller than this? This place is small even for him. Hiroki shook any thought of his apartment out of his head once he saw Nowaki's bleeding shoulder.

"Let's take care of your wounds" Hiroki said leading Nowaki deeper into the apartment into the bathroom. Nowaki sat on the toilet as Hiroki was looking for anything to help wounds.

"Take off your shirt" Hiroki said digging deeper into the cabinet under the sink and had crossed a first aid kit and felt a tug at his heart as he picked it up and tears welded up in his eyes. You see, Akihiko was the one who gave this first aid kit to him

_Can't have my friend hurt and no way to heal, who am I going to borrow literature from?_

Hiroki could remember every detail of that memory to the point where he could practically hear the smile on the famous author's face. Hiroki's tears disappeared and turned to Nowaki, who was shirtless like Hiroki had said

"Here's the first aid kit" Hiroki said walking over to Nowaki and had wide eyes at the sight. Nowaki had a purple like cheek, small cuts and bruising up and down his chest, small cuts on the arms, and the huge gash on Nowaki's arm was bigger than Hiroki had originally thought.

"Any more wounds?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki shook his head and Hiroki sighed and opened the first aid kit, "that's good"

Dipping a cotton ball in disinfectant spray, Hiroki picked it up with tweezers and looked to Nowaki, who was sitting patiently as if he doesn't want to be a bother or make Hiroki mad.

"This might sting, since these are fresh wounds" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled

"Doesn't matter" Nowaki said making Hiroki blush slightly and began to dab Nowaki's opened wounds first since those were the main concern. Nowaki bit his lip slightly at the tingling sensation from the disinfecting cuts. Hiroki dabbed the smaller cuts first and looked to the big cut. Discarding the used cotton ball, Hiroki got another bigger cotton ball

"Who did this to you anyways?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki had a slightly nervous look on his face and looked to the side

"N-no one" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked to him unconvinced. Nowaki couldn't fool him, the nervous gesture and how he flinched in fear when they first met is a sure sign of someone had jumped him and beaten him. Hiroki sighed and dipped the cotton ball it the disinfectant spray thinking that he'll ask him later. Hiroki had froze mentally… later? Wasn't he only helping this guy since he was a nice guy and can't see anyone hurt? Hiroki shook the thought out of his head and gently dabbed the biggest wound. This time Nowaki let out a small gasp of pain and clenched his eyes.

"You're cut is very deep" Hiroki said after fifteen seconds of disinfecting it.

"I-is it?" Nowaki asked in pain and Hiroki nodded getting out some gauze padding, gauze tape and disinfecting cream. He started taping gauze padding to the 4 main deep bruises on Nowaki's chest and taped extra gauze padding on the deep cut after putting disinfectant cream on the laceration. They both went to the living room and Hiroki sat down, noticing that Nowaki was standing

"Thanks for helping Hiro-San… I should be going" Nowaki said bowing

"Where do you live?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked like he was thinking

"Uhm… from here about… 5-10 miles?" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked stunned. Was this kid kidding? Walking that far at night?

"No"

"What?" Nowaki asked confused

"You're staying here, and no buts. I know someone jumped you and you just can't walk 10 miles in the dark… you could get jumped again" Hiroki said shocking the boy as well as himself

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Nowaki asked

"Here" Hiroki said. Hiroki had wide eyes as he realized what he had just said. What is with him today? Helping a stranger he doesn't know, showing him his apartment, even offering him to stay here?

"R-really?" Nowaki asked in a really hyper happy tone and Hiroki looked to him seeing pure happiness on his face

"Yes. Oh any you didn't realize you just confessed to being jumped" Hiroki said liking the look of shock on the injured boy

"Wh-what? When did I say that?" Nowaki asked trying to mask his voice with humor but the nervousness sneaked through.

"For one, when I said you can't walk home because you'll be jumped again; you just said 'Where am I supposed to go?' if you weren't jumped you would've said so. And for another, your voice and actions are considered to be nervousness" Hiroki said and Nowaki had wide eyes at how smart Hiroki was.

"You're smart Hiro-San…" Nowaki mumbled and Hiroki got his home phone out and pushed the numbers 911 but didn't push dial and handed the phone to Nowaki

"Here call the police. If someone did jump you, you need to call them and turn them in" Hiroki said and Nowaki nervously shook his head and Hiroki sighed, "They won't come back to hurt you, you know"

"B-but I can't" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed and called them for him but Nowaki immediately pushed the hang up button and Hiroki looked at him shocked but saw Nowaki was shaking from fear and nervousness

"Did you do something bad?" Hiroki asked thinking that a person who didn't want to call the police after getting beaten up might because they committed a crime or something.

"N-no" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"I'm calling the police" Hiroki said and Nowaki had wide eyes

"N-no please don't!" Nowaki said

"Then tell me what you did" Hiroki said

"I promise I didn't do anything" Nowaki said and that still didn't convince Hiroki

"You must've done something" Hiroki said and Nowaki bit his lip slightly

"I-I swear to god that I didn't do anything" Nowaki said

"Then why don't you want to call the police?"

"Because… b-because I was getting beat up… but when the police showed up… they… joined in" Nowaki said looking down shocking Hiroki. Was this for real? The police joining in a beating? That was unheard of… the police here never do anything to hurt anyone, even the bad guys. Why beat this one person up?

"For real?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki sighed and nodded. Hiroki had a feeling that he was telling the truth…

"H-Hiro-San, a-are you calling the police?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed and shook his head

"No, but you should"

"I…I'm not liked… everyone hates me… almost everyone wants to beat me up even if it was against their religion… y-you're the first person to ever help me" Nowaki said sighing sitting down "Really Hiro-San I am very grateful for you helping me…"

"…You hated? Is that possible?" Hiroki asked not even realizing it shocking Nowaki

"…Well…"

"I mean you are nice and kind" Hiroki said blushing slightly as his mind also added 'cute' to the list, "W-well anyways" Hiroki said getting up and pointing to the couch

"This is the only thing I have available for you to sleep on, and I suggest sleeping on your stomach so your wound wouldn't get squished by the couch" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and nodded

"Thank you so much Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded before heading off to his room

"If you need anything just get me" Hiroki said before shutting his door

Nowaki sighed and lay down on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

'I just hope Hiro-San doesn't find out what I am…' Nowaki thought before turning off the lamp right next to him and fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guarding Destiny 2**

_Baaang!_

Hiroki snapped his eyes open from the deep sleep when hearing banging and rustling noises somewhere in his apartment. For some reason he felt the noise was coming from the kitchen and sat up, confused. What had happened? Who was there? Was it a robber? Hiroki rubbed the side of the head trying to figure this out and had wide eyes as what had happened flew back into his head. He had helped a man out yesterday, Nowaki. Apparently he was still there, doing something in the kitchen. Wondering what the hell the kid was doing Hiroki had gotten dressed and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki asked in the hallway

"Hey Hiro-San" a voice came from the kitchen, "I'm in the kitchen"

'I figured as much' ran through Hiroki's mind and walked into the kitchen, stunned at the sight

"Good morning Hiro-San" Nowaki said with a big grin

Still stunned, Hiroki had asked the man what he was doing, and Nowaki smiled

"Well, I'm so thankful that you had helped me out, I wanted to make you breakfast" Nowaki said stirring something in a pan, on the stove, with a smile. Looking up to Hiroki, the smile has disappeared on Nowaki's face, "I didn't wake you did I?"

Hiroki blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head

"N-no not really; this is around the time I usually get up anyways" Hiroki said seeing the man smile

"That's good" he said and noticed that Hiroki was looking at his bandaged wounds

"How are your wounds?" Hiroki asked

"They're fine, don't hurt anymore" he said, way too fast for Hiroki's liking

"Well we better get them changed, though I need to get more padding and disinfectant. I'm going to the store, be back in a while" Hiroki said grabbing his jacket and leaving

"Hiro-San wait!" Nowaki said, biting his lip when the other had already left. This wasn't good, what was he going to do? Nowaki turned the food on low to simmer and looked around to see what he was going to do. Nowaki saw a knife next to the sink and picked it up. The only way, Nowaki thought before putting a kitchen towel in his mouth and took off the bandage. Using the knife, Nowaki had cut where the deep wound was making the man let out a tiny cry of pain as he bit down on the rag. Nowaki started panting and put the bandage back on. Nowaki quickly washed the knife and washed his hands before going back to making breakfast. Hopefully he wouldn't find out what I am... he would hate me like all the rest. That thought had gone through Nowaki's mind since last night. He wouldn't be able to handle if Hiroki had hated him like the rest; Nowaki would be alone… no one to care for him; only want him dead. Nowaki got out bowls to put food in them when Hiroki would return home. Five minutes later, Hiroki had returned home with the items he had gone to the store for. Nowaki looked up to Hiroki and smiled

"Do you want some breakfast now?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki shook his head

"After I change your bandages" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded. Walking with Hiroki towards the bathroom, Nowaki realized why he doesn't want for Hiroki to know what he was… it was because he was developing a crush on the man. Nowaki knew it would be hard for him if Hiroki started hating him, now that he was developing feelings for him. Nowaki's mind was on Hiroki the whole time Hiroki was redoing the bandaging.

"All done" Hiroki said and Nowaki snapped out of his thought and was stunned.

"Th-thank you Hiro-San"

"No problem, now what about that breakfast?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki smiled

"Thought you would never ask" Nowaki said as the two headed to the kitchen. Hiroki sat at the table as Nowaki put some food in both bowls and placed one of them in front of Hiroki. Hiroki looked at it and noticed his mouth watering. The food looked incredibly good and juicy as well as the smell. Hiroki picked up a fork full of the food and put it in his mouth and froze as it was one of the best tasting foods he had ever put in his mouth and he had been to a five-star restaurant with his love, Akihiko. Even thought the thought had felt like needles stabbing through his heart, he smiled

"This is really good Nowaki, where in the world did you learn to cook like this? I mean this is really good, better than most five-star restaurants" Hiroki said putting more food in his mouth seeing the other man blush slightly

"R-really? It's that good?"

"Yes, where did you learn to cook like this?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki smiled

"At the orphanage I grew up in" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked confused

"Orphanage? But weren't you growing up with your parents? You did say they were… crazy, right? Hiroki asked confused and Nowaki mentally froze

"O-oh right, they were crazy, enough the child services decided to take me away because they might hurt me or something on the lines of that… They sent me to an orphanage when I was five" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"Sorry if I brought back unwanted memories" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled

"No it's ok really; I learned everything I needed to survive on my own from them, until I was 15… I decided to leave" Nowaki said

"Why?"

"I guess I didn't want to be a burden to them" Nowaki said hiding the real truth on why he had left the orphanage.

"Oh, so how old are you now anyways?" Hiroki asked

"18" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked shocked since this kid looks so much younger than he is, "how old are you?"

"22" Hiroki asked and Nowaki nodded

"What do you do for a living?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed

"Being an assistant professor at the M-University" Hiroki said and saw Nowaki smile happily

"Wow, and you're so young too" Nowaki said and Hiroki shrugged as if it wasn't that impressive. Hiroki finished the meal and Nowaki took both bowls and placed them in the sink and washed them. Hiroki then had gotten a call from Professor Miyagi

"Hello?"

'Hey Kamijo~! I need you back at the office, I need help with something'

"What is it? You know I have today off" Hiroki said

'Pleeeeease? You know what had happened last time right? The dean practically handcuffed you to me and forced you to stay remember?'

"First of all that was you, not the dean, you kinky asshole, and second, get it right in the first time so we don't have that type of thing happen"

"B-but"

"But nothing, you're the professor; I'm just your assistant"

'Yes my assistant. You're supposed to ASSIST me… please come over'

"God, fine" Hiroki said hanging up before anything else. He just _had_to be an assistant for a man who is as stubborn as a mule… not to mention he is the most pervert man he knows, other than Akihiko, "well I have to go to work"

"Really?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki nodded

"You're welcome to stay here if you want to" Hiroki said and Nowaki shook his head

"No, I'll go home" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded and the two left the house.

"So, I might see you later" Hiroki said saying bye to Nowaki and leaving in the opposite way from the way Nowaki was heading.

When Hiroki got to work and entered his office, he was glomped by Miyagi, the professor that he is an assistant for.

"Ka~mi~jo~!" The man said not getting off making Hiroki a very irritated man and tried to push the other man off

"God damn it Professor, do you have to do this every freaken time!" Hiroki asked and growled when the professor was still on him, "Get the hell off of me!"

This time the professor listened and grinned

"What's got you all bunched into a knot?" the professor said earning a glare from his assistant.

"What the hell do you think? It's my day off and because of your incompetence I have to be here!" Hiroki yelled as his mind was saying he wanted to hang out with Nowaki more. Hiroki suppressed any blush that was about to come onto his face and saw the professor stared at him

"What?" Hiroki asked

"You're the kinda person that goes to work during Christmas" the professor said and Hiroki suppressed his the sadness that was temping to show on his face.

"So?" Hiroki asked in a whisper. The reason for him to work on Christmas was so that he didn't have to celebrate it in his lonely apartment and only think of how his love was spending time with the one he loves.

"So? So, you mad at me for calling you into work is completely strange for you unless…" the professor said smiling down on Hiroki

"Unless what?" Hiroki asked a little confused from the smile, since it isn't the usual smile the professor has… it was the exact same as when… oh no… when he found out about how he was in love with Akihiko

"You found yourself a woman" the professor said making Hiroki glare at him. Woman? If you call Nowaki a woman…When that thought crossed his mind Hiroki thought of how Nowaki was cooking and really bubbly but afraid to call the police. Wait what? Did Hiroki mentally say he found someone?

"You know I'm not like you" Hiroki said making the professor grin

"Yes, you are gay, I know" Miyagi said and Hiroki blushed deeply and stuttered

"I-I-I'm not gay! I just happen to be in love with a man!" Hiroki said making Miyagi laugh

"A guy in love with another guy is called gay darling" Miyagi said in a fake gay voice making Hiroki growl

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok, so what was the real reason you were mad when I called you in here?" Miyagi asked in curiosity this time, no teasing evident. Hiroki sighed and sat down

"Well…" Hiroki started, telling the story of how he met a stranger who was hurt and how he helped him by leading him to his apartment and wrapping the wounds up. Not to mention how he was nervous for him to walk 10 miles or so to get to his house at night when the change of him being jumped is so high. The only part he had left out was when he tried to call the police and how Nowaki didn't want to because the police were in on the beating. Miyagi listened to the story, growing shocked and amused

"This is the first time you ever let anyone in to your world in seconds after meeting them" Miyagi said and Hiroki sighed

"You're not the only shocked one; I was pretty shocked as well" Hiroki said and Miyagi smiled deeply

"You don't think you are developing feelings for him do you?" Miyagi asked and Hiroki blushed from embarrassment

"Do you think that I fall in love with any guy!" Hiroki asked and Miyagi chuckled

"For one, I never said that, and second, I never said 'in love', I said 'feelings'" Miyagi said with a smile and Hiroki glared

"You implied it!" Hiroki said and sighed "I'm still in love with Akihiko…"

"When are you going to stop torturing yourself?" Miyagi asked lighting a cigarette and in hailing the smoke

"What?" Hiroki asked confused and slightly hurt as Miyagi blew out the smoke

"… You're only hurting yourself Hiroki, I mean come on. If I was in that type of situation where I'm in love with someone who loves someone else, I would give it up" Miyagi said and Hiroki had tears form

"I-I know… I know damn it!" Hiroki said sighing irritated and sad… he knew Miyagi was right, he should give his love up before the famous author before the author does something to shatter his heart completely and he would shut off the world completely, not even the author himself would be able to get into his mind.

"Hey, you know, I wish for you to be happy… I just hope this kid is the one who can do it. He might have superpowers… to make you break out of your shell and be let into your world has to have superpowers" Miyagi said and Hiroki sighed not knowing if he was ready to let go of the love he feels for Akihiko and move on or not.

"What did you need help with professor?" Hiroki asked changing the subject to the reason why he was called into the office.

"This" Miyagi said not wanting to upset the man anymore than he already thought he had. As Hiroki was thinking about his love for Akihiko and Nowaki appeared into his mind. Hiroki was mentally blushing as his exterior was calm and helping the professor? Was… was he developing a crush on a man he only knew for less than 24 hours? N-no he couldn't… he dedicated his love to Akihiko and it would remain that way.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guarding Destiny 3**

After 5 hours of helping the professor with the easiest thing to do, Hiroki was walking towards his home. Sometimes he wondered what went on in that professor's head; he had good advice some of the time but most of the time he was a complete basket head. This mad Hiroki wonder if this was the reason that Miyagi was the only professor to have an assistant. Hiroki sighed as he got to the corner of his apartment complex. Hiroki made his way to the apartment and saw a familiar figure sitting next to the door. The figure had its knees to its chest, head buried in the knees and arms wrapped around them. This figure looked a lot like… is that Nowaki? Why is he here? Hiroki approached the young man

"Nowaki?" Hiroki asked seeing the young man pop his head up from his knees to see Hiroki, and got up

"Oh, Hiro-San" Hiroki said sadly before hugging him gently. This action shocked Hiroki; he would've pushed anyone else away, but he didn't want to; plus he felt like something had happened

"Nowaki, what's wrong?" Hiroki asked nervously; nervous for Nowaki. When Nowaki didn't answer, Hiroki sighed and opened the door to his apartment and lead Nowaki inside to the couch. Hiroki looked at Nowaki, who was sitting down looking at the floor with a stressed look. To Hiroki he looked deep in thought, and sighed sadly, not wanting him to be sad. This action would've been pushed aside by Hiroki, since he was in love with Akihiko, but right now it didn't matter to him. Hiroki walked into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. When he reentered the room five minutes later, he saw Nowaki in the same position as he was in when he first sat down. Hiroki walked over to him and handed him a mug full of the creamy looking hot chocolate.

"Here, drink this" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked up to him for a second before looking at the mug full of the delicious brown beverage that was in his hands.

"…Thanks" Nowaki said distressed or that's what Hiroki thought Nowaki sounded like. Hiroki sighed and sat next to him

"What's wrong Nowaki? What happened?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked to him and sighed

"They… burned down… my house" Nowaki said distressed. Hiroki had wide eyes. He couldn't have heard what he thought he heard. God this poor guy; not even knowing him for a full day, Hiroki knows this man has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"A-are you serious?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki sighed and nodded

"I wasn't close to my house for them to see me, but I was close enough to see them… If they did see me, they would probably throw me in the house when it was burning" Nowaki mumbled and Hiroki sighed

"Don't talk like that, they wouldn't do that" Hiroki said earning a sigh from Nowaki

"Police beat me up, the bystanders who witnessed them burning down my house didn't call for a fire truck… I wasn't kidding when I said I'm hated. I know they would've thrown me in there" Nowaki mumbled out and Hiroki looked at him with sympathy. Is he really hated to the point where people would want to kill him? But why? This kid is really nice and kind

"Hiro-San… I have nowhere to go" Nowaki said continuing to look at his drink and Hiroki rolled his eyes

"What are you talking about? You did come here didn't you; you think I would let you go without anything?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked to him with tears in his eyes and tiny amount of hope visible deep within the dark blue eyes

"Y-you're…?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed and nodded

"Yes, you're going to stay here" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled, putting the mug on the coffee table and hugged Hiroki and had tears form more

"Thank you Hiro-San" Nowaki said hugging him more and Hiroki was shocked but returned the hug.

"No problem, you should drink your hot chocolate" Hiroki said and Nowaki let go of Hiroki and took the mug and took a sip of it and smiled seeming like he was in heaven

"Wow Hiro-San, this is amazing, where did you learn to make this?" Nowaki asked drinking more and Hiroki blushed embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck

"I-it's my grandmother's recipe, she taught it to her kids and my mom taught me" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and nodded

"Well thank you so much" Nowaki said drinking the rest and Hiroki sighed and got a phone call and his heart raced as it was Akihiko

"What is it Bakahiko" Hiroki asked, smirking at the nickname he came up for him ever since they were little

'Hey why do you call me that anyways?'

"Because you are a baka"

'Yes, yes, ever since that time at camp when I—'

"I told you to never mention that!" Hiroki said as he heard the other chuckle

'Right, right. Anyways, would you please come meet me at the usual diner?'

"Why?"

'I need to tell you something'

"Well… I'm kinda busy right now" Hiroki said

'So you don't want to meet your best friend?'

"Bakahiko, it's not like I don't want to, I'm busy" Hiroki said confused about the term 'best' being used in front of the word friend. Since when was he Akihiko's best friend? Wasn't Takahiro? What if… No don't think about that!

'But this is important… it's about Takahiro'

"Fine, I'll be right there" Hiroki said hanging up. It hurt Hiroki's heart since it seems all Akihiko would talk about is Takahiro even if Hiroki and Akihiko were together… it was painful. But what was more painful was thinking that the two had got together… but it couldn't be true, Takahiro wasn't gay… the proof was that he went out with a bunch of women in high school. So Hiroki had nothing to fear, right?

"You have to go?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed and nodded

"Yes, my friend has to tell me something important. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly… just make yourself at home" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded

"Thanks for letting me stay here" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded

"See you in a few" Hiroki said grabbing his jacket and leaving. Hiroki was walking down to the diner that Akihiko wanted to meet at… Hiroki sighed nervously. He didn't know what to expect. Could Akihiko want to give up his love for Takahiro and go out with him? That possibility was small. Did Akihiko get together with Takahiro? Now come on, that possibility is smaller that Akihiko getting together with him. During the fifteen minute walk down to the diner, Hiroki was thinking over the possibilities of what Akihiko wanted to talk about; some were painful and some raised his hopes. Hiroki walked into the diner to see Akihiko and walked to him

"Hey Akihiko" Hiroki said sitting down seeing a smiling Akihiko

"Hi, glad you could make it" Akihiko said and the waitress came over to ask if Hiroki wanted anything. Hiroki wasn't that hungry since the professor gave him some food an hour ago.

"Akihiko, what did you want to talk about?" Hiroki asked calmly and Akihiko smiled

"I told Takahiro about my feelings" Akihiko said and even if Hiroki was calm looking outside, he was panicking. H-he told Takahiro? I wonder if Takahiro… accepted. Of course he did, Akihiko would be devastated and not smiling if Takahiro didn't… Those sad hurtful thoughts went through Hiroki's mind in less than a second

"You did? How did he take it? Did he accept?" Hiroki asked calmly as behind the calm mask he was practically begging he didn't

"Yes, of course I did"

Hiroki and Akihiko looked to the side to see a smiling Takahiro. Hiroki watched as Takahiro sat next to Akihiko and kiss his cheek

"Sorry I'm late, Aki-poo" Takahiro said and Akihiko smiled

"It's ok Taka-bear" Akihiko said pulling Takahiro closer to him and if that scene didn't hurt Hiroki as much as it did he would gag at how cheesy it was.

"So you both are together now?" Hiroki asked calmly but that sentence hurt him deeply, but he wasn't about to show it. Hiroki watched Akihiko smile

"Yes, we are" Takahiro said

"And nothing would change that" Akihiko said turning to Takahiro, "Right Taka-bear?"

"Of course Aki-poo" Takahiro said and the two kissed gently. Hiroki didn't know how much he could stand before the calm mask he had on would break and he would break down. Hiroki got up

"I'm really happy for you both, but I have to go. I did tell you I was busy… so I'll see you later" Hiroki said leaving the building. Once he was far enough from the diner, Hiroki took off running, tears in his eyes. Before he got to his apartment, Hiroki's tears started to fall. Hiroki got to his apartment complex and sat next to the door, crying. Not being able to control his emotions, Hiroki started sobbing. Upon hearing this, Nowaki opened the door and saw gasped with wide eyes as he saw Hiroki crying.

"H-Hiro-San…" Nowaki said shocked and bent down near Hiroki, "A-are you ok?"

Nowaki sighed when Hiroki didn't answer and grabbed his hand and Hiroki froze slightly. Hiroki numbly let Nowaki lead him into the apartment and to the couch. Hiroki cried harder and buried his head into his arms. Nowaki looked sad, hating for a tough guy like Hiroki crying like this.

"H-Hiro-San, please tell me what's wrong" Nowaki said in a begging like tone and Hiroki shook his head, trying to calm down, "please Hiro-San? I hate to see you like this"

"N-no… y-you been through…m-more shit… than I-I have" Hiroki said stuttering when he needed air from crying. Nowaki sighed and hugged him and gently rubbed Hiroki's back in soothing circles

"This isn't about me right now Hiro-San… you're the one in pain now, please tell me" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked up, still crying

"… I-I was in love… with Akihiko… h-he was in love with… his friend… and th-they just got together" Hiroki said crying more and buried his head into his knees. Nowaki looked shocked and then hurt

"H-Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki got up

"I was s-stupid to think… anyone would ever… l-love me" Hiroki said and Nowaki had wide eyes and got up

"Hiro-San, don't talk like that!" Nowaki said "That's not true and you know it!"

"… I have a really bad… attitude… s-so much so that people think I would… kill puppies… I… no one would love me" Hiroki said walking to the bathroom. Hiroki shut and locked the door making Nowaki scared. Nowaki ran to the bathroom

"Hiro-San! W-what are you planning on doing?" Nowaki asked in fear and had tears in his eyes

"What… do you think brat? I'm all alone in the world, no one cares" Hiroki said and Nowaki banged on the door

"Please Hiro-San don't! I-If you're gone… I would have no one! Y-you're the only one that likes me! Please!" Nowaki said having tears roll down his face

"Sorry Nowaki… i-it's too late, I'm going to kill myself"

"please don't! I care about you!"

"You only care because I helped you when no one else did"

Nowaki bit his lip and had to call someone he raced to Hiroki's cell phone and was about to call the police when he remembered the beating. Nowaki quickly scrolled through the phone's contacts and ran across one that said 'Professor Miyagi'. Nowaki quickly called the phone number

At the office, Miyagi was organizing things, when he heard his phone ring and answered it

"Hello?" Miyagi asked

'A-are you Miyagi?'

"Yes, who is this?" Miyagi asked confused with the nervous voice on the other side

'I-I'm Nowaki'

"What may I do you for?"

'I n-need help! H-Hiro-San works for you, I just met him a day ago…'

Oh that one guy, Hiroki talked about, "What's wrong?"

"H-he met up with a guy named Akihiko a-and h-he had gotten together with his friend… pl-please help! H-Hiro-San is going to kill himself! H-he locked himself in the bathroom, pl-please'

Miyagi had wide eyes and bit his lip, "Shit, I told him this would happen, be right there" he said hanging up and leaving to his car

With Nowaki, Nowaki ran back to the bathroom and banged on the door

"H-Hiro-San…"

"Nowaki go away… there's nothing you could say to stop me"

"Y-you're not alone H-Hiro-San. You have friends… th-the professor… I'm the one that hasn't had anyone for 3 years. Everyone hated me, so much they want me dead… th-that was until I met you. I-if you're gone..." Nowaki said letting out a sob.

"I-I'm sorry Nowaki"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miyagi was racing over towards Hiroki's house, angry and nervous. He couldn't believe this man would kill himself over the fact his love one was taken… God what was he, a moron! Miyagi growled and stomped on his breaks right in front of Hiroki's apartment. Miyagi got out and ran inside hoping the man hadn't taken his life yet, not only because he would be alive but so that Miyagi would kick the crap out of him for even thinking that this is the only way to deal with pain. Miyagi, using the sounds of 'please don't Hiro-san's', he walked down the hallway. Miyagi sighed when seeing the young man, who probably was the one who called, sitting on his knees having one hand on the door bawling his eyes out. Nowaki looked up to the dark haired professor, eyes begging for him to do something. Miyagi was slightly stunned since the lid never met him in person, and he could've been a burglar. It seems that Nowaki cares for Hiroki a lot. Miyagi sighed and walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it

"Kamijo, it's me Miyagi, get a hold of yourself and get out of this bathroom. To even think of doing this to yourself isn't like you; you're being stupid" Miyagi said and heard a muffled reply of 'Sh-shut up, professor' making Miyagi sighed

"Just because Akihiko is now taken doesn't mean you can just kill yourself off" Miyagi said calmly, trying his best to get the man out of the bathroom on his own free will.

"Y-you… don't understand" another muffled sad voice said making Miyagi sigh softly

"Kamijo… I do understand. I've been through this; when my wife left me and when my first love died. But I never stooped down to the level of thinking of killing myself did I? I moved on, and you need to do the same" Miyagi said putting a hand on the door

"But you have people th-that… care for you… I have no one" Hiroki said, "A-and… I-I've been in love with him… since we were little… god! It's not fair!"

"Kamijo that's how it goes, life isn't fair. But life goes on; you need to just accept that he isn't the one for you ok? And you're a baka to think that no one cares for you. You're parents care; I care for you since I am trying to stop you from doing something this stupid. This kid, here, obviously cares for you. Stop being blinded by being broken hearted! It'll take time to heal, don't give into it" Miyagi said hoping the other man would listen.

"I-it's too late" Hiroki said and Miyagi growled

"That's it!" Miyagi said leaving and returning with a pan in his hand. Before Nowaki could question him, Miyagi kicked down the door. Before Hiroki could cut himself he looked at the door and glared at Miyagi; but before he could say anything Miyagi hit him on the head with a pan. The force that Miyagi used instantly knocked Hiroki out cold. Miyagi picked him up and walked out of the bathroom. Nowaki stood up and Miyagi handed the unconscious body to him

"Was that completely necessary?" Nowaki asked and Miyagi looked to him

"Well isn't it better that him killing himself, right?" Miyagi asked and Nowaki nodded

"Y-yes… thank you" Nowaki said as the tears in his eyes finally stopped

"You're welcome… well I have to go back to work, call me if he does anything this stupid again" Miyagi said and saw the other man nod. Nowaki really did care for this man. Didn't they just meet sometime yesterday? How is it that this man cares for someone he had just met? The question ran through Miyagi's head when they walked to the living room. Miyagi continued at the door but stopped and turned around to Nowaki.

"Oh and Nowaki" the professor said and Nowaki looked at him, "take care of Kamijo"

"Hai" Nowaki said as a reassuring smile was on his face. Even though Miyagi knows that he just met this man, he could feel that he could trust this man to take care of Hiroki. Once Miyagi had left, Nowaki sighed and placed Hiroki on the couch. Nowaki smiled sadly and gently wiped some strands of hairs from the unconscious man's face. Nowaki realized with the whole scene with Hiroki attempting to commit suicide he wouldn't be able to handle life without this man. His crush on Hiroki had grown into something more… Nowaki had fallen in love. Nowaki sighed sadly again before noticing Hiroki looked so peaceful but at the same time really sad. Nowaki sighed sadly again and got up to look for Tylenol. Nowaki knows that once Hiroki would wake up, he would have a HUGE headache since he got hit on the head with brute force. After getting Tylenol, Nowaki placed it on the coffee table with a glass of water. Even if Nowaki had a horrible 3 years, with everyone hating him, the only thought when seeing Hiroki like this was in fact hoping that he would be ok. Nowaki knows what he is, he was born this way, but if people got to know him he was really kind and puts others before himself. He was glad that Hiroki got to know him, but was it enough? Would he look passed what Nowaki is if he found out because he is a really kind person? Or would Hiroki hate him like the rest? Nowaki shook the thought from his head and looked to Hiroki and sighed and gently leaned to Hiroki and gently placed his lips on the other's and lifted up

"I love you Hiro-San" Nowaki said softly, "I'll make sure I'll get you out of the darkness you are in" he said softly before getting in a comfortable position next to the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

2 hours later, Hiroki woke up instantly groaning in pain. He was going to get his revenge on Miyagi for giving him such a headache, Hiroki sighed and sat up looking around and saw that Nowaki was on the floor near the couch. Hiroki had wide eyes as he saw tear stains all down Nowaki's face.

_Your parents care; I care for you since I am trying to stop you from doing something this stupid. This kid, here, obviously cares for you. Stop being blinded by being broken hearted! It'll take time to heal, don't give into it_

Hiroki knew that Miyagi was right, he was blinded and mind flashed back

_"I was s-stupid to think… anyone would ever… l-love me" Hiroki said and Nowaki had wide eyes and got up_

_"Hiro-San, don't talk like that!" Nowaki said "That's not true and you know it!"_

_"… I have a really bad… attitude… s-so much so that people think I would… kill puppies… I… no one would love me" Hiroki said walking to the bathroom. Hiroki shut and locked the door sighing looking at himself in the mirror_

_"Hiro-San! W-what are you planning on doing?" Nowaki asked in what Hiroki thought was fear_

_"What… do you think brat? I'm all alone in the world, no one cares" Hiroki said and Nowaki banged on the door. Hiroki looked around to see what he might have to take his own life._

_"Please Hiro-San don't! I-If you're gone… I would have no one! Y-you're the only one that likes me! Please!" _

_"Sorry Nowaki… i-it's too late, I'm going to kill myself" Hiroki said finding a box full of razors. Hiroki got them and sat in the bathtub looking at the razors_

_"Please don't! I care about you!"_

_"You only care because I helped you when no one else did" Hiroki said. Right, wasn't he the only one that liked him? So he only cares about that… nothing else. Wait… is he even there anymore? More tears fell from his eyes as realization downed on him once again… he was alone. Hiroki got a razor out and was about to cut his arm, when he realized his arm wouldn't move. Damn body, stop ignoring his orders! Then more banging happened at the door. N-Nowaki didn't leave?_

_"H-Hiro-San…"_

_"Nowaki go away… there's nothing you could say to stop me" Hiroki said, but it seems his body is doing that just fine._

_"Y-you're not alone H-Hiro-San. You have friends… th-the professor… I'm the one that hasn't had anyone for 3 years. Everyone hated me, so much they want me dead… th-that was until I met you. I-if you're gone..." _

_Hiroki heard a sob from the door and sighed sadly "I-I'm sorry Nowaki"_

Hiroki sighed, this brat called Miyagi when he was gone. Nowaki really did care. Hiroki almost gasped when seeing the Tylenol and glass of water on the coffee table. H-he did this for him…? Hiroki sighed sadly before reaching for the Tylenol and water and took the medicine. Nowaki stirred awake and had wide eyes as Hiroki was awake and smiled

"Hiro-San" Nowaki said hugging him, "Thank… god you're ok"

Hiroki had wide eyes and sighed hugging back. Hiroki was still hurt deeply from the fact that Akihiko was taken but he realized he would devastate this man if he pulled off another stunt like that.

"…Thanks Nowaki… I'm sorry" Hiroki said sadly and Nowaki shook his head

"No don't be, like the professor said… you were too hurt to see that you had people that care for you... I'm sorry that had to happen to you" Nowaki said sadly and Hiroki had tears form

"I-it's going to take a while… to get over this" Hiroki said sadly and Nowaki smiled at him

"I'll help you get through this" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed in comfort. He knows he needs to get over his love for Akihiko, and he couldn't think of anyone better to help him than the two people that care for him the most, Nowaki and Miyagi

**TBC**

**Tell me what you think! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yaoi Warning!**

For a few months, Miyagi and Nowaki both had helped Hiroki get out of the darkness that consumed him when he was heartbroken over the fact that Akihiko was taken. The two helpers decided to distract Hiroki's mind from thinking of the painful memories. Miyagi distracted his assistant's mind by giving him a lot of work to do. Also Miyagi had moments of 'not knowing what to do' with his work more often; but it kinda backfired when Hiroki messed up on Miyagi's work on purpose. Hiroki was still pretty much pissed off from the fact that Miyagi had hit him on the head with a frying pan. As Miyagi helped Hiroki during work, Nowaki was to help Hiroki when he was off of work. Nowaki had kept Hiroki's mind preoccupied with anything he could get his hands on. To Hiroki's disliking, Nowaki always took him to the park, almost twice a week. Nowaki had bought more literature for Hiroki to read, hoping that books would help as well. There were many more things that Nowaki had done, but one thing stuck out the most, which was mind challenging videogames. The thing was Nowaki knew something about Hiroki that no one else did; Hiroki was a very competitive person. Nowaki had used this to their advantage and challenged Hiroki to those games. Hiroki went along with it since these games are the only types of games he actually enjoys playing. Hiroki always thought videogames were made to rot the brain, but some genius made videogames to teach things, and they're pretty right on. One day, Hiroki and Nowaki were playing the mind challenging videogame of 'Mental Knowledge', a game that tested practically everything you learn from kindergarten to the last year of college. Hiroki looked at the score and had wide eyes

"Oh Hiro-San, I won again" Nowaki said grinning at the fuming man. Out of all the challenges to this game, Nowaki had won almost every single time. Hiroki growled and stood up when hearing the doorbell ring.

"Rub it now Nowaki, but one day I swear I'll beat you!" Hiroki said as he was walking over to the door and answered it and had wide eyes

"Hey Hiroki, I haven't seen you in a while, more like months, how have you been?"

"A-Akihiko…" Hiroki said and at the name being said, Nowaki had wide eyes and looked to Hiroki. Nowaki knew by the hidden feelings deep within his eyes, all the memories of what happened popped back into the brokenhearted man. Nowaki groaned as he realized that all their progress was gone and they were so damn close too. Nowaki watched the two talk, something about Akihiko wanting to borrow literature and saw Hiroki get some for him.

"Don't forget to return them this time "Hiroki said with a glare and Akihiko looked playful hurt

"Oh come on Hiroki, when have I ever forgo—never mind" Akihiko said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manor; obviously remembering every time he had borrowed Hiroki's literature, Hiroki always came barging in months to years later screaming for his books back. There was one time Hiroki had threatened to carve open his bear, Suzuki-Chan. "Well thanks for the books, I'll try to remember to return them, see you later"

With that said, Akihiko had left. Hiroki slowly walked to the couch and sat down

"Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked nervously as he saw the sadness of the other man when he put a hand to his forehead

"…I-I'm sorry Nowaki… all the things you and the professor did for me… down the drain" Hiroki said looking down making Nowaki sigh and put a hand on Hiroki's shoulder

"Hiro-San don't say that, we'll just help you more" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked at him with a sad look

"Nowaki… you and Miyagi have been helping me for months and you saw it; just one look at Akihiko made every one of those damn memories come back" Hiroki said sadly and Nowaki looked at him sadly

"Then… we can—" Nowaki said but got cut off by a sigh from Hiroki

"No Nowaki… it's impossible to not see him… He's a famous author, pictures everywhere, plus he's my best friend" Hiroki said. Nowaki bit his lip knowing one way to Hiroki's mind off of Akihiko… hopefully Hiroki wouldn't hate him it. Nowaki took a slight breath before pushing his lips on Hiroki's gently. Hiroki had wide eyes and pushed Nowaki away, but with not much strength

"Wh-what are you doing brat!" Hiroki asked blushed. He asked in a harsh tone saying that he was shocked and maybe a little embarrassed but the tone didn't say he was angry. Nowaki sighed and grabbed Hiroki's hand softly

"I… love you Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed more

"B-but… why haven't you said… anything to me before?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki sighed and looked up to Hiroki's eyes. Hiroki noticed a bunch of emotions in Nowaki's eyes; sadness, longing, desire, hurt, and many more.

"How could I? You were in pain; you just got your heart broken. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that" Nowaki said

"…Then why say it now?" Hiroki asked out of curiosity

"Because I don't want to see you sad" Nowaki said and Hiroki noticed that he was telling the truth

"B-but"

"You always the one loving Hiro-San, you deserve to be loved" Nowaki said kissing Hiroki. Hiroki blushed as soon as he realized he was kissing back. The kiss was soft and sweet but turned into a heated passionate kiss. Nowaki broke the kiss for needed air, slightly relieved that Hiroki didn't pull away.

"N-Nowaki" Hiroki said confused as to why he was kissing back.

"Hiro-San" Nowaki said and blushed, "This is completely your choice… d-do you want to continue?"

Hiroki blushed and looked at Nowaki. Did he want this? I-it is for him to get over his broken heart. Hiroki mentally froze as the second he thought it was just to mend his broken heart his mind pushed it aside and thought of only Nowaki. Nowaki's heart-warming beautiful smile, the adorable way he says 'Hiro-San', the kind and gentleness way he takes everything, the way he cooks meals, the way he—

"Hiro-San, I'm sorry; you might want some time alone… I'll just leave" Nowaki said making Hiroki snap out of thought and saw Nowaki about to leave. Hiroki found a new appreciation for his body reacting on its own; since his body reacted before his mind did. Hiroki grabbed onto Nowaki's arm. Nowaki looked at Hiroki and blushed at how cut he is.

"W-wait… I want to… continue" Hiroki said blushing AND Nowaki looked to him shocked

**Yaoi Scene Start**

"A-are you sure Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked as he didn't want to force Hiroki into anything he didn't want to do. Nowaki had wide eyes as Hiroki pulled him into a passionate kiss by his shirt. Nowaki kissed back and gently pulled Hiroki up and lead then to Hiroki's room. Hiroki had wide eyes as he felt Nowaki unzip his pants and placed a hand inside.

"Haaah… w-wait until w-we're on the b-bed… Nowaki" Hiroki said blushed but Nowaki didn't seem to hear, or ignored the request. Hiroki jerked his head up as Nowaki ran his thumb over the tip of his clothed member and let out a moan when Nowaki started stroking him. Hiroki felt like his knees were turning into jelly and gripped on Nowaki's shirt for balance and support. Nowaki smiled as he felt his lover breath hard on his neck and almost felt the heat coming off from his face.

"Do you really like this Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked but didn't give enough time for Hiroki to answer since he pulled Hiroki into a heated kiss. Nowaki felt like Hiroki would lose his balance completely and placed him on the bed. Hiroki realized he was now pinned to the bed, but not in the hard forceful way. Nowaki finally broke the kiss and started kissing Hiroki's neck, smiling when hearing a slight moan. Wanting to hear more, Nowaki started sucking on Hiroki's neck; gentle at first, but when hearing the sweet moans it turned slightly harsher. Hiroki groaned deeply needing more, much more. Nowaki, sensing Hiroki's need for more, took off both of their shirts. Nowaki was astound at how tone Hiroki's body was, and let his hands slide up Hiroki's sides slowly up to Hiroki's nipples. Hiroki moaned deeply as he felt Nowaki's thumbs play with and rub his nipples.

"G-gah! N-Nowaki…" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and started kissing his chest deeply. Hiroki threw his head back and grabbed onto Nowaki's back. G-god Nowaki was incredibly amazing with this. Hiroki gasped and let out a moan when Nowaki was playing with his nipples

"G-gah-nnnn N-Nowaki" Hiroki moaned out sending shivers down the other's spine. Nowaki smirked at how cute and hot Hiroki looks and sounds right now. Not wanting his lover to wait any longer, Nowaki pulled down Hiroki's pants. Astound once again, Nowaki noticed that Hiroki's member had grew twice as hard as it was before and it was dripping. Nowaki smirked and without any warning he took the whole thing into his mouth sucking on it hard. Hiroki let out a long and deep moan as well as arching his back; this felt so freaken awesome! Hiroki gripped Nowaki's head softly, running his fingers through the dark colored hair.

"Gnng… N-Nowaki! I-I'm gonna c-cum, get off!" Hiroki said as a warning but Nowaki continued to suck at an even faster and harder rate making Hiroki cum in his mouth with a deep moan. Hiroki panted as Nowaki pulled away and swallowed the white liquid making Hiroki blushed

"I-Idiot! D-don't drink it!" Hiroki said and earned a smirk from Nowaki. Nowaki rubbed his cheek slightly

"Don't worry Hiro-San, you taste absolutely amazing" Nowaki said honestly and Hiroki blushed as that comment made him hard all over again. His body was telling him he needed something more from this man, much more. Hiroki saw Nowaki smile, probably because he realized he was hard again

"You're hard again, Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki growled and thrust his hips up at Nowaki's hips

"Sh-shut up and kiss me" Hiroki said pulling Nowaki into a passionate kiss. Hiroki's body reacted on its own, again, as he was starting to pull off Nowaki's pants and boxers. Nowaki smirked and broke the kiss; placing one of his hands on Hiroki's right hand, which was on his hip

"Eager, I see" Nowaki teased and Hiroki groaned deeply making Nowaki laugh. Nowaki knew exactly what his lover wanted and let his hand travel t Hiroki's entrance. Without wasting time, Nowaki gently pushed a finger inside causing Hiroki to gasp. Soon all three fingers were inside, thrusting gently. After a few seconds, it was getting on Hiroki's nerves

"N-no more fingers…" Hiroki said getting his point across and Nowaki looked at him shocked

"But Hiro-San, you need to be prepared or it would hurt really bad" Nowaki said and Hiroki gasped slightly as he felt Nowaki thrust his fingers in

"Please" Hiroki said making Nowaki have wide eyes in shock. As long as he had known him, Nowaki has not heard Hiroki say 'please' well maybe in the tone that you didn't believe someone, but not this way.

"If you wish" Nowaki said taking out his fingers and pulled off his pants along with his boxers. Hiroki blushed seeing Nowaki.

"Hey Hiro-San, you sure you want this?" Nowaki asked and the other man looked into his eyes

"Yes! Hurry up!" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and shook his head softly and positioned his rock hard member to Hiroki's entrance

"It's going to hurt" Nowaki said beginning to push in gently causing Hiroki to gasp in slight pain. Once Nowaki was fully in, he stopped

"W-why are you stopping for?" Hiroki asked

"It's for you to get used to it" Nowaki said and heard a growl from his lover

"Who cares, move" Hiroki said and Nowaki shook his head

"It'll hurt really bad Hiroki, and you would regret it in the morning, and what would Miyagi say when you limp into the office?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki had wide eyes and blushed. Hiroki knew Nowaki was right; Miyagi wouldn't ever let him live it down. Hiroki waited and five minutes later gave the all clear for Nowaki to move. Nowaki began thrusting very softly and slowly making Hiroki moan and groan

"M-more" Hiroki said. In 5 minutes, Nowaki was going faster and harder to Hiroki's desire. Hiroki moaned and almost screamed in pleasure when Nowaki hit his prostate.

"N-Nowaki… cl-close" Hiroki said and Nowaki groaned and nodded

"M-me too" Nowaki said beginning to stroke and gently pump Hiroki's member. A few seconds later they both cummed in unison

"Ahh Hiro-s-aaah-n" Nowaki moaned out

"Now-aaah-ki" Hiroki moaned out and Nowaki pulled out and fell by Hiroki's side. Hiroki sighed tiredly and got up

**Yaoi Scene End**

"I'm taking a shower" Hiroki said walking to the dark bathroom. It has no windows to let light in, and Hiroki never wants to waste electricity, except the time when he helped Nowaki with his cuts. Hiroki then started a shower. 10 minutes later, Hiroki came out of the bathroom to find his bed was made with clean sheets and everything. Hiroki blushed slightly as he knew Nowaki was the one who made the bed. Nowaki was always caring and Hiroki walked out of the room to the living room to see Nowaki laying there

"Hey Nowaki, you want to go take a shower?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked up and smiled

"Sure" Nowaki said and got up. The two went down the hallway and Nowaki went into the bathroom and Hiroki walked to his room. After Nowaki's shower, Nowaki was about to go to the living room when Hiroki called out to him from the room

"Yes Hiro-San?" Nowaki popped in and Hiroki blushed slightly

"Sleep with me" Hiroki said making Nowaki have wide eyes

"But didn't I already do that?" Nowaki said in a teasing tone with a smirk making Hiroki blush

"N-Not that way you pervert, sleep with me, you know_ zzzzzzzzzzzzz_" Hiroki said earning a laugh from Nowaki

"I know, I know, but do you really want me to? I mean I could sleep on the couch" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"Yes" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and crawled into bed and pulled Hiroki closer

"I love you" Nowaki said causing Hiroki to sigh and turned to him. Nowaki looked to Hiroki's neck and smiled nervously, "U-uhm Hiro-San?"

"Yes?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki pictured what Hiroki would do to him if he told him and none of them were pretty

"… Nothing, let's go to bed" Nowaki said. Hiroki nodded and fell asleep and Nowaki smiled and chuckled softly

'I wonder what Miyagi would do if he found out' Nowaki thought. On Hiroki's neck there was a bright red mark, a hicky caused by Nowaki.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the morning, Hiroki woke to bang noise and groaned as it was the millionth time that this happened. Nowaki was making breakfast and bangs something and it wakes Hiroki up. Hiroki sat up and groaned in slight pain. Hiroki, wondering what the pain was from, blushed crazily when realizing what had happened the night before. Hiroki got up and dressed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Nowaki" Hiroki said and saw Nowaki cooking food, like almost every single day. Nowaki looked up from the sizzling food in the pan and looked shocked and groaned

"Don't tell me I woke you up again" Nowaki said as he knew passed the 'this is the time I wake up's and the 'no you didn't wake me up's that he had woken up Hiroki. Hiroki had a nervous look on his face and scratched his head slightly

"Well…" Hiroki said in the nervous like tone

"Darn it, and I was going to make you breakfast in bed too" Nowaki said and smiled nervously, "oh well, sorry I woke you… again"

"It's ok, a-and breakfast in bed? Wh-what's up with that?" Hiroki asked shocked and blushing in embarrassment

"Because I wanted to, and you deserve it" Nowaki said grinning and got the food into bowls and sat down at the table and gave a bowl to Hiroki. After a few bites of food, Hiroki looked up to Nowaki

"Hey Nowaki?"

"Yes Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked meeting Hiroki's gaze and Hiroki blushed slightly

"…D-did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course" Nowaki said smiling making Hiroki blush more

"Really?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Nowaki asked slightly confused and Hiroki looked down

"…Well no, but no one ever liked me that way. Like I said before, I have a bad attitude and everyone thinks I kill puppies…" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and caressed Hiroki's cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb

"Well I think you're cute, no, adorable, and I know you only keep your attitude like that to keep people out of your world, but you let me in the first time we met. So with that said I never seen you in the bad attitude you claimed you have" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed deeply not knowing what to say and put a fork full of food in his mouth

"Plus, why in the world would they think you kill puppies? I never seen you near a puppy, unless" Nowaki said, fake gasping, "Unless the time you have between the university and the apartment you kill puppies" he said and felt his shin get kicked hard

"Ow, I was kidding Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"No, sometime last year, two years ago, a student made up that rumor" Hiroki said and Nowaki was shocked

"Why would one of your students make up a nasty rumor like that?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed

"She was stupid, I asked for a five page persuasive essay on if it was a danger to drink and drive worth 60% of the whole grade, and she gave me a two page essay on how water was good for the body and how it's good to keep your mind awake when driving unless you drink water during driving"

"…Seriously?" Nowaki asked stunned out of his mind. They let a person like this into college?

"Yes… I had no choice but to fail her. She didn't take to kind with that since she needed to ace my class to graduate that year. God knows how she made it to graduation but she hated me for failing her and started that rumor" Hiroki said

"Wow… it's a good thing you failed her" Nowaki said "did she have proof of you 'killing' puppies?"

"Well if you call her only evidence a cut out of a picture of my head on the body of a girl with a knife near a puppy proof" Hiroki said and sighed "I swear all college students are stupid since they all believed it"

"A girl? Really? I bet it was her near a puppy" Nowaki said and Hiroki nodded and the two continued eating their breakfast and Nowaki looked up to Hiroki

"Hiro-San… if you want last night to be a one night stand, I would understand. I would be happy if you're happy" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed slightly and got up

"I-I have to go to work" Hiroki said getting up and getting ready for work. Right when Hiroki was about to leave, Nowaki hugged him

"Have a good day Hiro-San" Nowaki said, Hiroki blushed deeply. Even though Nowaki did this every day before he left for work, Hiroki couldn't help but be flustered. Is it because it's now awkward since Hiroki now knows about the love that Nowaki feels for him? Or is it because Hiroki's growing feelings for him? Hiroki shook that thought out of his head and left. Nowaki sighed slightly and had wide eyes as he remembered that he gave Hiroki a hickey. Nowaki ran out of the door in attempt to stop Hiroki

"Wait Hiro-San!" Nowaki said and realized that the other man was long gone. Walking into the living room, Nowaki placed a hand on his forehead and groaned deeply

"Hiro-San's going to kill me"

At work, 5 hours had passed and the fan in Hiroki and Miyagi's office had broke and it started getting really hot really fast. Hiroki couldn't take the heat much anymore so he took off his suit's jacket, undid his tie and loosened his shirt. Hiroki turned to Miyagi who chuckled

"What?" Hiroki asked confused

"Well… uh I see you were busy yesterday" Miyagi said grinning

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hiroki asked trying to hide his nervousness. Does the professor know? No, how could he possibly know that?

"I mean the little red mark on your neck~!" Miyagi said in a teasing tone and Hiroki blushed and grabbed a tiny mirror from his desk's drawer and looked into it. His reflection showed him the red mark, and Hiroki blushed deeply and grabbed the area on his neck with the hickey

"Nowaki" Hiroki muttered softly under his breath, so softly that Miyagi did not hear him

"Kamijo has a hickey~!" Miyagi teased childishly while dancing around making Hiroki growl

"Sh-shut up" Hiroki said and Miyagi smirked and chuckled and elbowed Hiroki

"I bet Nowaki did that to you" Miyagi said and let out a slight 'eee' as Hiroki blushed more, "I knew you two belong together~!"

"Sh-shut up!" Hiroki said blushing deeply, "W-we only d-did it because Akihiko came over to the apartment and all the memories came back… I am not with Nowaki" Hiroki said embarrassed and Miyagi had a serious look on his face

"Hey Kamijo, you noticed when you said the memories came back you weren't hurt at all" Miyagi said and sighed when Hiroki looked confused, "Let me explain, usually rebound sex temporarily helps your emotions, but it seemed like you got over your love for Akihiko all together in a day" Miyagi said and Hiroki looked shocked

"Wh-what? N-no I haven't—"

"Yes you have, I see it in your eyes. Now tell me what happened"

"N-Nowaki said he loves me" Hiroki said and Miyagi smiled

"I kinda figured he did. No one cries that much over someone they just met when you were trying to kill yourself" Miyagi said and sighed, "what happened after the rebound sex?"

"N-nothing… he told me he wouldn't care if that night was a one night stand and I just bolted here" Hiroki sand and Miyagi hit him on the head making the other wince, "Wh-what was that for?"

"It's obvious you have feelings for him moron. Just go for it" Miyagi said

"B-but—" Hiroki tries to protest

"But nothing Kamijo, you deserved to be loved" Miyagi said and Hiroki had wide eyes as it was exactly the same thing that Nowaki had said.

"But… I don't think I'm ready… I-I already had my heart broken once… I don't think I want to risk getting it broken again" Hiroki said hearing Miyagi sigh

"You_ are _an idiot"

"What?"

"Nowaki has shown you nothing but kindness and love. Nowaki would never break your heart. We and especially Nowaki had helped you mend your broken heart. He made a huge risk to tell you his love he feels for you and had sex with you just to make you forget about Akihiko. He told you he loved you only to get your mind off of him. He didn't care at all that you would hate him for it, or if he did it was the least of his worries when it came to you"

Hiroki had wide eyes. How could he not see it? He was in the same boat. Hiroki would've never told his best friend that he was in love with him on the risk that his friend would hate him for it. Nowaki cared for him; enough to risk having the only person that liked him hate him like the rest.

"…Nowaki" Hiroki mumbled out

"You love him?" Miyagi asked and saw Hiroki confused

"I-I… I don't know" Hiroki said and Miyagi sighed and put a hand on his shoulder

"That's an easy one; do you feel the same about Nowaki as you did for Akihiko?"

Hiroki had to think. When he was in love with Akihiko, he thought of him every time he wasn't working, he thrived for and enjoyed any time spent with Akihiko, he wrote poetry about Akihiko and his love for him. Now Hiroki thought about Nowaki, did he feel the same as he did for Akihiko? Hiroki realized that he thought of Nowaki all the time, even during work. He was willing to call Nowaki during work to see if he would spend lunch with him just for more time to spend with him; he would never have done that with Akihiko. Hiroki looked up the poetry he had on his laptop, that he written about Akihiko and his love only to find that sometime, without remembering, he had changed the poetry. The names of 'Akihiko' were changed to 'Nowaki' and some parts of the poetry were changed to match Nowaki. Hiroki blushed deeply and slowly shut his laptop

"Well?" Miyagi asked getting Hiroki out of his thought and turned to him, "Do you feel the same?"

"No" Hiroki said truthfully, still blushing

"What? But—" Miyagi started shocked

"I don't feel the same about Nowaki as I did for Akihiko because… what I feel for Nowaki… is so much more" Hiroki said blushing deeply and Miyagi smirked

"That's good, and he feels the same, so go for it. That's an order" Miyagi said earning a slight glare from Hiroki

"What? You think you could boss me around?" Hiroki asked

"Well you are my assistant"

"Assistant for WORK"

"Yes" Miyagi said

"But… I'll go for it" Hiroki said getting hugged by Miyagi

"Aww Kamijo~! I'm so happy for you~!" Miyagi said and Hiroki coughed slightly trying to pry himself from the grip

"Get off Profess—"

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Miyagi and Hiroki turned around to the door to see a young looking kid, in his teens. This kid was as angry as hell and Miyagi sighed and walked over to the kid and put his hand on his head

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Miyagi asked irritated shocking Hiroki since he really never seen the professor irritated like this

"My name is Shinobu not Kid! And I came to remind you—" The boy started

"I'll never be interested in you, so the smart thing would be for you to give these useless feelings up" Miyagi said harshly getting a glare from the kid

"NEVER! AND IT ISN'T USELESS IT'S DESTINY!" he said

"Brat, go away, you're disturbing the whole building, including me" Miyagi said sighing and started to push the kid towards the door

"I won't ever give up!" Shinobu said before Miyagi slammed the door and locked it. Miyagi sighed and walked over to his seat and sighed again

"Was that the kid that you saved from that gang a week ago?" Hiroki asked as he realized that was the kid from the story that Miyagi told

"Yes. And he wouldn't stop following me around! Saying crazy shit like it's destiny that I saved him and now he has this crazy notion that he's in love with me! He's a stubborn idiot!"

"But professor, you do deserve love" Hiroki said in a teasing tone. Usually Hiroki wouldn't do this but when the opportunity came up he couldn't help it.

"Not from a kid that is 12 years younger than me!" Miyagi said whining out the next part, "And don't use my own sayings against me!" Miyagi said making Hiroki chuckle

"Ok, ok I won't, but you never know, that kid might be a great lover for you" Hiroki said

"No way in hell would I ever let that thing be my lover, I'm not gay!" Miyagi said sighing "Let's get back to work"

"Ok, ok" Hiroki said and Miyagi looked to him grinning deeply

"What?" Hiroki asked

"I've never seen you this happy before Kamijo" Miyagi said and the assistant looked to the side

"Hmm, whatever"

"I'm serious though, is it because you found L-O-V-E~!" Miyagi asked and Hiroki blushed and didn't say anything; the silence giving a 'yes' as the answer to the question.

"You're so lucky Kamijo, to have someone as kind as Nowaki to love you" Miyagi said making Hiroki blush

"I-I know. Let's go back to work" Hiroki said getting the papers for their jobs. 2 hours of work passed and Hiroki looked to the window to see a figure glaring towards Miyagi.

"Hey Professor"

"Yes?" Miyagi asked looking up to Hiroki

"Look" Hiroki said pointing to the window and Miyagi looked and groaned. The figure that was glaring to Miyagi was Shinobu. Miyagi sighed and walked to the window and pulled down the blinds. Shinobu then started yelling and banging on the window forcing Miyagi to take out a radio and turn it on loud.

"That stupid stubborn brat" Miyagi mumbled and Hiroki shook his head and went back to work

"Miyagi if you're going to have a radio on, at least turn it to something better than this shit" Hiroki said and Miyagi sighed

"Kids these days, know no culture" Miyagi said and got glared at by Hiroki

"I'm only 7 years younger than you, and no one in their right mind would like to hear this shit" Hiroki said

"I do"

"And I said 'in their right mind'" Hiroki said and Miyagi groaned in a whiny tone before changing the radio station.

That night, Hiroki returned home to dinner already made for him by Nowaki.

"Hey Hiro-San" Nowaki said smiling, "I made dinner, how was your day?"

"My day?" Hiroki asked sitting down at the table with Nowaki, starting to eat, "My day was good. It was interesting to find out that Miyagi has a stubborn 17 year old boy who thinks he is in love with him as a stalker" Hiroki said

"Really? I thought he was straight"

"He is, doesn't stop this brat from trying to get him to fall for him, it was funny" Hiroki said chewing a piece of meat, "wow this is really good Nowaki, you really outdid yourself this time" he said causing Nowaki to blush slightly and rub his neck

"Really? Well I guess I did try a little harder to make it perfect for you" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed

"Miyagi said something to me today… and it made me realize that I wasn't in love with Akihiko, I only thought I was" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked shocked

"Really?" Nowaki asked

"Yes"

"Well I'm glad whatever he said to you, he said it now and not back then because I enjoyed spending time with you and helping you" Nowaki said smiling and Hiroki blushed

"Wh-what he said also got me thinking… It made me realize I'm in love with someone who is ten time as better as Akihiko" Hiroki said and Nowaki felt his heart ping with sadness and hurt, but didn't dare show it.

"Really who?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki looked up to Nowaki and leaned over the table and kissed Nowaki for a second before withdrawing. Nowaki had wide eyes in shock

"It got me realizing that I'm in love with… you" Hiroki said blushing

"R-really?" Nowaki asked still in shock and Hiroki nodded

"Yes"

Nowaki stood up and walked around the table to Hiroki and pulled him into a passionate kiss making Hiroki break free

"N-Nowaki… dinner"

"Dinner can wait, I need you right now" Nowaki said and his knee slipped in between Hiroki's legs and smirked when finding something, "and it seems you need me right now too" he said causing Hiroki to moan and blush. With Hiroki's protests getting quieter, Nowaki dragged him to the bedroom for a night of passion.

A few months passed, and it was the best time of both Nowaki and Hiroki's life as they were still together. Nowaki was home alone when Hiroki was at work and the phone rang and he answered it

"Hello?" Nowaki asked and had wide eyes as the voice on the other line was familiar and the other line hung up. Nowaki felt his blood run cold and pushed *67 to see where the call came from. A man answered the call and gave the directions to the phone being used. The phone being used was a payphone a few miles away in the downtown. Nowaki raced out of the house and ran down the street

'Shit… why is she here? If she's here then he's not that far off. If they knew about me and Hiro-San they'll hurt him' he thought getting to the phone in 10 minutes from as fast he was running. Nowaki looked around the crowd near the phone and didn't see anyone who he would recognize and saw a letter near the phone and picked it up. The letter seemed to be in a different language, known well by Nowaki. The letter read

_Nowaki,_

_I know about you and that Kamijo Hiroki guy. I won't take this lightly you know_

_Hiyake_

Nowaki crushed the letter and groaned and the only questions in his mind were 'why was she here?', 'how does she know about me and Hiro-San?' and 'How am I going to protect Hiroki?'

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Nowaki got home, he was nervously pacing back and forth; fearing for his lover's wellbeing. This Hiyake was someone you did NOT want to be enemies with; and if she was here, she would hurt both of them. This thought caused Nowaki to bit his lip. He needs to be protecting Hiroki, and knowing Hiyake, Nowaki had to keep watching over him, even sink as low as to follow him around like a stalker would. Nowaki jumped slightly when the door opened and turned to see Hiroki and glomped him.

"Hiro-San~" Nowaki said and Hiroki pushed him off slightly

"H-hey what's with the glomping?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki smiled and looked to him

"I just missed my Hiro-San" Nowaki said with playful eyes. Nowaki didn't just miss Hiroki, he was nervous if Hiyake had gotten to him first. Nowaki then kissed Hiroki, "I love you Hiro-San"

"M-me too" Hiroki said blushing deeply. Hiroki walked to the kitchen, "I-I'll make dinner tonight"

"Oh~" Nowaki said walking over to the kitchen counter, looking like a dog happily wagging its tail, "I never tried Hiro-San's cooking before, I bet it's better than mine"

"I wish you are excellent at cooking" Hiroki said gathering things to make dinner

"Really?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki looked up from the cooking ingredients to see Nowaki

"Yes, I do say that every day" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and leaned over the counter and kissed Hiroki causing him to blush

"You're so cute Hiro-San, I love you so much" Nowaki said earning a slight glare from his lover

"Not right now"

"What?" Nowaki asked confused and Hiroki let out a sigh

"Knowing you, we wouldn't have time to eat dinner and…" Hiroki said blushing, knowing he doesn't have it in him to say the word

"Make love?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki blushed deeply. Nowaki was always so direct.

"You know I wasn't going to, yet, I'm curious of what Hiro-San's food would taste like" Nowaki said and Hiroki shook his head slightly in the loving way

"Hey while I make dinner, why don't you relax and sit down?" Hiroki asked and saw that Nowaki shook his head

"I wanna watch you" Nowaki said grinning, loving when his lover blushes. Hiroki didn't say anything and started cooking. Hiroki couldn't believe he was able to cook anything with his lover staring at him like he did, but he did. At the dinner table, Nowaki grinned happily as Hiroki placed a bowl of food in front of him

"Here" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled

"Thanks Hiro-San~" Nowaki said and eagerly took a spoon full of food into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing the food, Nowaki smiled and looked to Hiroki shocked

"This food is—"

Hiroki looked up, "bad?"

"No, it's fantastic" Nowaki said eating more, "When you said your cooking is worse than mine, you were wrong. This is the best food I ever had"

Hiroki blushed deeply and continued eating. Hiroki thought Nowaki was lying to make him feel good about the cooking at first, but when he looked up to see his lover enjoy the food so much, he knew Nowaki told the truth. But this did not mean that Hiroki agreed with Nowaki's statement; Hiroki still believes Nowaki's cooking surpasses his in detail, color, taste, practically everything. Hiroki wouldn't dare say it; he knows how stubborn Nowaki could be.

"Hiro-San" Nowaki said looking up to his lover, "You're amazing. I mean look what you've accomplished. You know many things and have a job as an assistant professor; all at a young age" Hiroki finished eating more of the food making Hiroki blush deeply. After dinner, Nowaki grabbed the dishes and washed them even though Hiroki wanted to do them. After the dishes, Nowaki wanted to make love with Hiroki, but Hiroki explained that they should rest their stomachs before that type of exercise. So the two sat on the couch turning on the TV and Nowaki pulled Hiroki closer.

"You know Hiro-San, I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left me" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked to him confused

"You know I wouldn't, why say that?" Nowaki asked and felt Nowaki shrug slightly

"I don't know" Nowaki said gently placing a kiss on Hiroki's neck, "I love you"

"Me too"

"…Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked in a tone that Hiroki knows too well, He knew exactly what Nowaki wanted; letting out a sigh, Hiroki nodded

"Yes" Hiroki said being pulled into a kiss and lead into their bedroom for a night of passion and love making.

Afterwards, the two were in a deep sleep and in a few hours, Nowaki woke up in a dark place, which seems to be an alley way. The question of how he got here ran through his mind as he stood up

"Look who's finally awake"

The voice made Nowaki freeze and looked ahead to see a dark orange haired lady, in her 20's, who was very familiar.

"Hiyake… what the hell are you doing here?" Nowaki asked seeing the one named Hiyake smirk

"This" Hiyake and all the sudden Hiroki appeared next to her, in a sleeping form making Nowaki freeze more. So many things ran through Nowaki's mind.

"Wh-what are you doing, what did you do to Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked fearing for the worst and the lady started laughing

"Nothing yet, he's a deep sleeper that's for sure" Hiyake said and took out a gun and aimed it to Hiroki's head, "And it seems like he'll always be in a deep sleep"

Nowaki had wide eyes and tried to move to run over there to save his lover, but noticed he couldn't move an inch

"N-no don't, please!" Nowaki said and the other laughed and was about to pull the trigger and Nowaki had wide eyes, tears forming.

"NOOOO!" Nowaki yelled

_Bang!_

Nowaki gasped deeply, sitting up. He had wide eyes as he noticed he was back into their bedroom and looked to the side to see Hiroki sleeping peaceful. Nowaki took a deep breath, silently thanking god it was a dream, but the dream… it was so real. Nowaki felt tears form in his eyes

"Nowaki?"

Nowaki looked to Hiroki to see he was awake, rubbing his tired eyes and looked to the time which was 4:30am

"Sorry I woke you" Nowaki said smiling slightly in guilt and Hiroki looked to him to study him, since Nowaki wouldn't wake up that easily

"What happened?" Hiroki asked as he saw tears in the other's eyes

"N-nothing, just a bad dream" Nowaki said laying down, pulling Hiroki to his chest, "nothing to worry about, let's go to sleep"

"Ok" Hiroki instantly fell asleep and Nowaki sighed kissing him on the head

'I won't let anything happen to you' Nowaki thought knowing what he had to do.

The next morning, Nowaki was making breakfast and Hiroki came in. Hiroki looked to Nowaki and noticed he looked more tired than usual.

"Nowaki, are you ok?" Hiroki asked walking over to the counter, "You look tired"

"Oh, I didn't sleep well last night" Nowaki said; 'didn't sleep well' as in didn't sleep at all watching out if Hiyake would come.

"Oh, because of the dream?"

"Well… kinda, and looking at your cute sleeping face" Nowaki grinned and Hiroki blushed

"I-idiot, don't sat embarrassing stuff like that" Hiroki said. After breakfast, Hiroki left for the university and 10 minutes after that, Nowaki left towards Hiroki's work. If Hiyake knew their phone number, she would most definitely know where Hiroki works. Nowaki sat behind a light pole across the street from Hiroki's office's window. Nowaki was watching out of anything would happen, like if Hiyake would appear. Nowaki knows it would be stupid of her to make a move like this during daytime when many people are here, but then again Hiyake wasn't that bright. Nowaki looked to the side when hearing a sound and saw a teenage boy standing next to him

"Who are you?" both asked simultaneously and Nowaki smiled

"I'm Nowaki" Nowaki said sticking his hand out and the teenage boy shook his hand

"Shinobu, what are you doing here?"

"Watching out for someone that's important to me" Nowaki said feeling like he met or knows this kid and saw Shinobu glare

"Better not be Miyagi!" Shinobu said and Nowaki looked confused for a second and then it clicked

"Ah I remember you"

"What? We never met" Shinobu said confused and Nowaki smiled

"My lover, Miyagi-San's assistant, told me about you" Nowaki said and Shinobu glared slightly

"So why are you stalking your lover then?" Shinobu asked sitting down, "I mean, I know Miyagi isn't my lover… yet anyways, but aren't lover's supposed to trust each other?" Shinobu asked and Nowaki looked to him

"I do trust Hiro-San!" Nowaki said and heard a 'huff' coming from Shinobu as they sat

"Yeah, that's why you're stalking him" Shinobu said in sarcasm and Nowaki sighed

"I do trust him with all my being"

"Then why are you stalking him?" Shinobu asked curious and Nowaki took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly

"Someone I know from my past is back and she doesn't take to kindly to the fact that I have a lover and she might, no she will hurt Hiro-San. So I'm just watching out if anything happens" Nowaki said sighing and noticed Shinobu looking at him

"Ex-lover?" Shinobu asked and Nowaki shook his head

"Hiro-San is my only lover" Nowaki said and fliched deeply, "and _eww_… No way in hell would I ever consider her as a lover and not just because I'm gay" he said. There were at least ten good reasons he would NEVER go out with Hiyake.

"She jealous then?" Shinobu asked and Nowaki thought about it and shrugged

"I guess you could consider Hiyake as jealous" Nowaki said sighing and saw Shinobu freeze

"H-Hiyake…? D-Did you say Hiyake?" Shinobu asked "As in the dark orange haired?"

"Yes? How did you…?" Nowaki asked confused and Shinobu stood up

"I-I have to go" Shinobu said and Nowaki stopped him

"Wait why?" Nowaki asked and Shinobu looked to him with slight fear

"If she knows I'm here… that witch will kill me, literally" Shinobu said shocking Nowaki

"What did you do?" Nowaki asked in the 'shocked but not shocked tone'

"Well, a while ago I kinda did something" Shinobu said grinning "something, I think is funny, to her and for it I know my life is on the line"

"I'm not even going to ask what you did; wait how the hell do you know Hiyake?" Nowaki asked stunned as a person like Shinobu knows Hiyake and saw Shinobu shrug. Nowaki could tell that he didn't want to say

"Was going to ask the same thing to you, but I seriously have to go" Shinobu said and groaned deeply, "If she's after you and your lover… then that means I can't see Miyagi, damn it" he groaned out and Nowaki chuckled slightly and let his arm go seeing the boy run off.

'Shinobu I'll contact you if she finds out you're here' Nowaki thought not knowing what the kid had done to Hiyake, but it got him curious to why Shinobu, no anyone, would do something to piss off a person like Hiyake like that, it was pure suicide. Nowaki sighed and looked back to the building across the street to his lover's and the professor's office window.

The same thing continued for many days, 5 days to be exact. Nowaki stayed up every night watching out since it was a 50% increase that Hiyake would make a move at night than during the day. And every day that Hiroki worked, Nowaki would watch out behind the light pole across from Hiroki's office. One week had passed and Hiroki walked into the kitchen in the morning only to see his lover face planted in a pan of sizzling food. Hiroki had wide eyes and ran over to him

"NOWAKI!"

Nowaki jumped up at the sound of his lover's yell and looked around; noticing the food on his face, Nowaki sighed tiredly

"S-sorry Hiro-San" Nowaki said tiredly and Hiroki sighed and picked some items that Nowaki was cooking with

"Nowaki go get cleaned up, I'll make breakfast" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked to him with a shocked tired look

"But—" Nowaki started and saw his lover glare at him

"No buts, you nearly killed yourself by falling asleep in a burning pan of food" Hiroki said placing the food to the side of the burner and Nowaki sighed

"S-sorry" Nowaki said tiredly

"Just go get cleaned up" Hiroki said and saw Nowaki nod like he was about to doze off

"H-hai" Nowaki said walking to the bathroom and Hiroki sighed throwing away what little food that was left in the pan and got out some eggs and other breakfast food items and started cooking. Hiroki was wondering why Nowaki was _this_tired. He never seen the man even look like he was tired since he was all hyper and bouncy. When Hiroki finished making breakfast, he saw Nowaki, all clean, walking to the table and sitting down. Hiroki sighed and put some food in front of his lover. Hiroki noticed that Nowaki was more than tired since he wasn't all excited and hyper to eat his food like last time. Hiroki started eating and sighed

"Hey Nowaki, is everything ok?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked to him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I never seen you this tired before. You're not all hyper to eat my food like last time and fell asleep in a pan of hot food" Hiroki said in a normal tone but Nowaki could hear the concern behind his voice and smiled

"I'm fine, just" Nowaki said yawning "haven't been sleeping well lately"

"You should go to sleep; you'll wear yourself down to nothing if you don't try to" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded

"Only if you're with me" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed and looked to the side

"Well today is my day off, so…" Hiroki said trailing off and Nowaki smiled. After breakfast, Hiroki did the dishes. Hiroki walked to the couch in the living room and sat down and Nowaki walked over and laid down on the couch, head on Hiroki's lap. Nowaki yawned slightly as Hiroki turned on the TV; volume low enough that someone could sleep during it, but high enough so Hiroki could hear it.

"I love you Hiro-San" Nowaki said before falling into a deep sleep. Hiroki sighed and muttered the same thing before gently stroking the other's hair. 4 hours had passed and Nowaki woke up and sat up

"Finally, gees you must've been extremely exhausted" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked to him to notice that they were in the same place they were in when Nowaki first fell asleep

"How long was I asleep for?" Nowaki asked rubbing his head slightly and Hiroki looked to the clock

"I'd say around 4 hours" Hiroki said and looked to Nowaki who was shocked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better" Nowaki said and kissed Hiroki, "Thanks Hiro-San"

"N-no problem" Hiroki said flustered and got a phone call from Miyagi

"Hello?"

'Kamijo, I need your help'

"What, again? Do you have something against me, making me come in on my day off?" Hiroki asked irritated and Nowaki knew it was Miyagi again

'But I need help, you can finish what you and your lover are doing later'

"W-we're weren't doing anything!" Hiroki said bright red and heard a chuckle on the other line

'Yeah, that's what you always say'

"Soon you are going to do those things with that little stalker of yours" Hiroki said sighing

'I am not! I'm not gay~!'

"Over reactor, I'll be there in 10 minutes" Hiroki said snapping his phone shut and sighed and looked to Nowaki, "I guess I have to go in"

"It's alright" Nowaki said kissing Hiroki, "It is your work; I'll go to the store since I kinda wasted food this morning"

The two got ready and left down the street. Nowaki kissed Hiroki because they were about to go different ways

"D-don't do that in public, moron!" Hiroki said and Nowaki chuckled and waved before heading down in a different direction. Nowaki sighed and walked down the street seeing a deep sky blue haired girl was walking down the street towards him

"Nowaki?" she asked and Nowaki looked to her confused

"How do you know my name?" Nowaki asked confused and she smiled and ran to him and hugged him

"I knew it was you" she said

"Who are you?" Nowaki asked and she let go of Nowaki and looked shocked that he didn't know who she was but it hit her

"Oh right you don't know me" she said and stuck out her hand, "I'm Uzumaki" she finished and Nowaki shook hands with her

"How do you know me?" Nowaki asked and Uzumaki smiled

"I'll tell you, but not here, is there somewhere more private?" Uzumaki asked and Nowaki nodded and lead the teenage girl into the woods. She climbed up a tree and sat on a branch as Nowaki leaned on a tree that next to the branch.

"So how do you know me?"

"Daddy told me" Uzumaki said and sighed when seeing the confused face on Nowaki, "I'm your younger sister"

Nowaki had wide eyes as this struck him deeply, "Wh-what?"

"I'm 13 so… I was born sometime after… you know" Uzumaki said and Nowaki was still stunned

"Then… why are you here?" Nowaki asked and saw Uzumaki fall back and was hanging off the branch by her legs.

"I'm here to tell you that Hiyake is here" Uzumaki said and Nowaki groaned

"I know that"

"She has been here, but I had stopped her from making any moves. She found out and now I can't stop her anymore..." Uzumaki said sighing and pulled herself up and sat on the branch again. Nowaki had wide eyes

"How?"

"I found out that she called you and left a note, so I decided to try to stop her" Uzumaki confusing Nowaki

"Why, you don't even know me that well" Nowaki said

"Yes, but you are my brother" Uzumaki said and sighed, "I'll try to help with stopping her, but she is definitely going to make a move in the next day or so, so be prepared or she will kill Kamijo Hiroki"

"Thanks Uzumaki, I have to go" Nowaki said running away to the direction to the city to buy groceries any go watch Hiroki as he has been doing. Uzumaki watch him run away and had a confused look on her face

"Why didn't he just… oh well" she said hopping down from the branch and started walking off. She hoped that Nowaki would be able to stand against Hiyake and save his lover.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Nowaki got home from grocery shopping he left them in the bags and quickly ran off towards Hiroki's work. Nowaki came to a sudden stop and had wide eyes as there was a dark orange haired lady walking towards him. Nowaki froze slightly as he knew exactly who she was.

"Well well well if it isn't Nowaki" she said and Nowaki glared nervously at her

"Stay away from me and Hiro-San" Nowaki said

"There you go with those stupid nicknames, like always" she said rolling her eyes and walking over to Nowaki, "You know I won't leave you two alone, not in a million years"

Nowaki growled slightly taking a step back, "Nothing you could say or do would break me and Hiro-San up Hiyake"

Hiyake walked up to him with an evil smile and whispered into his ear, "I have my way Nowaki"

Before Nowaki could say anything, Hiyake was gone. Nowaki let out a nervous sigh before walking over to Hiroki's work. Nowaki walked to the office and knocked on the door and heard a yell of 'stupid professor', obviously from Hiroki; then the door opened by Hiroki.

"Hello, what is it— Nowaki… what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked professionally at first but when realizing it was Nowaki he was shocked.

"Well I finished with grocery shopping and just wanted to walk you home once you're done here, and if you want to, we could go out to eat tonight" Nowaki said grinning and Hiroki blushed deeply. He has about to say something when he heard a deep chuckle come from the professor. Nowaki and Hiroki looked towards Miyagi to see him grinning

"Does Hiroki have a date~?" the professor asked teasingly and playfully making Hiroki blush more

"Don't call me by my name… a-and no I don't" Hiroki said before realizing it came out a little wrong and turned to Nowaki, "Ahh, I- I mean… why go out to eat… when you just g-got groceries… a-and I'd rather prefer your food than any other restaurant"

Nowaki and Miyagi smiled, "You're so cute when you're flustered" they chirped happily. Hiroki, blushing more, was looking at Miyagi then to Nowaki and back

"Do you guys have the same perverted mind!" Hiroki asked and Nowaki chuckled and hugged him

"Just for the most adorable person in the universe, Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed more if it was possible

"N-Nowaki…" Hiroki said not knowing what to say and heard a chuckle and turned to the professor who was smiling

"You know what Kamijo, you take off; I can handle it from here. You go have _fun _with your lover" Miyagi chirped and Hiroki glared

"Bastard, st-stop embarrassing me, soon you might do the exact same thing with your little stalker" Hiroki said and Miyagi glared at him

"I'm not gay" Miyagi said and smiled, "by the way, I haven't seen him around in a while, maybe he finally gave up" he said and sighed confusing Hiroki

"What, aren't you happy he stopped?" Hiroki asked and Miyagi shrugged

"I have to admit that I had gotten used to him around" Miyagi said sighing "I have no clue why though"

"Maybe it's because you're slowly but finally realizing you might have feelings for him" Hiroki said and earned an 'I'm not gay Ka-mo-jo~' whine from the professor.

"Alright, alright professor, see you tomorrow" Hiroki said pulling Nowaki out of the room. Nowaki smiled down on Hiroki

"Wh-what?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki pushed Hiroki to the wall in the hallway and kissed him. Hiroki had wide eyes and closed then tightly moaning slightly. 5 seconds later, Hiroki was able to push Nowaki off and blushed deeply, "N-not here b-baka"

Nowaki smiled and whispered gently in Hiroki's ear, "Ok, I'll make love to you over and over when we get home"

That sentence made Hiroki silence with not knowing what to say. Nowaki smiled and took his hand into his and started walking out of the building towards their apartment; Hiroki didn't even complain and held on Nowaki's hand with a semi-tight grip. When they got home, they didn't even make it inside before Nowaki started kissing Hiroki passionately. Without breaking the kiss, Nowaki and Hiroki shut the door and went into the bedroom where they had three passionate rounds of making love. After the hours of passion, they realized it was still too early for dinner and Nowaki looked to Hiroki

"Do you want to take a bath together?" Nowaki asked with a smile and got hit on the head from his red-faced lover making the other pout, "please?"

"N-no Nowaki" Hiroki said and Nowaki sighed and had puppy eyes begging for the other to take a bath with him, "NO!"

5 minutes later, Hiroki and Nowaki were inside a hot steamy bath as Hiroki had given in to his puppy eyed lover. Hiroki, blushed, was forced to lie on Nowaki's chest. Hiroki sighed and let his head lay on the crook of Nowaki's neck and muttered something making Nowaki smile deeply

"I love you too Hiro-San" Nowaki said and as the two were relaxing, Nowaki couldn't help but think about what Hiyake might do. Nowaki looked to Hiroki, who had his eyes shut, and rubbed the other's shoulders gently. Nowaki knows that he couldn't just ignore the problem away since the problem was Hiyake, a very stubborn person. Hiroki was Nowaki's life, and if he needed to, Nowaki would be willing to give his own life up to save Hiroki's. 10 minutes of soaking in the bath water Nowaki looked to Hiroki

"Hiro-San, we should wash up and make dinner" Nowaki said and the other shook his head and snuggled into Nowaki's chest and neck

"No" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled deeply

"And you're the one who didn't want to take a bath together in the first place" Nowaki said and heard and slight groan of 'shut up' making him laugh

"We need to get washed and eat Hiro-San; we'll do this again ok?" Nowaki said winking making the other blush

"O-ok"

The two washed up and made dinner together for the first time and started eating it and Nowaki took his time confusing Hiroki

"Why are you eating so slowly?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki smiled and swallowed the food

"This is the first time we ever cooked something together, I just wanted to remember it" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed and nodded eating a little slower than he had making Nowaki smile more

"I love you"

"Me too"

After dinner, Nowaki made popcorn and they watched two movies. The movies were both scary movies called, Scream and Nightmare on Elm Street. As soon as both movies were done, the two went to their bedroom and laid down and Nowaki heard a groan from Hiroki and smirked

"What; is my little Hiro-San afraid of the movies?" Nowaki asked in a playful teasing tone and Hiroki blushed slightly and shook his head

"God no! I mean come on… I've seen scarier Japanese movies than those lame English ones, _even _other genre of movies are scarier" Hiroki said and Nowaki chuckled and kissed him on the head.

"You're funny Hiro-San" Nowaki said and heard Hiroki huff

"Well it's true, let's get to bed" Hiroki said and after they shared a kiss, he snuggled up to Nowaki's chest and fell into a deep sleep. Nowaki watched him for a little before his mind replayed what Uzumaki said

_She is definitely going to make a move in the next day or so_

Nowaki sighed slightly, mentally and physically preparing for tomorrow as he felt it in his soul that Hiyake was going to make one of her moves. Nowaki swore to take care of Hiroki and that's what he attends to do, forever. Soon Nowaki, too, fell asleep muttering 'I love you Hiro-San'

In the morning, Hiroki had woken up to the alarm set at 7:30am to see Nowaki still sleeping, which was unusual since the blue-eyed man always woke up before him, always. Hiroki then noticed that the man had only 4 or 5 hours of sleep in god knows how long and then they had three rounds of making love yesterday that would wipe anyone out. Hiroki slowly got up and quietly walked out so Nowaki could sleep in and quietly got ready for work and left.

"NOWAKI! WAKE THE HELL UP DAMN IT!"

Nowaki shot open his eyes to see a certain blue haired teenager was yelling at him and shaking him. Groaning Nowaki was rubbing his tired eyes

"Uzumaki, what are you doing here?" Nowaki asked tiredly wondering why she was shaking him to wake him up

"Finally I got you up. I've been trying for the last hour and a half!" Uzumaki said and Nowaki looked to her confused

"Why?" Nowaki asked confused and looked to the side of the bed to notice that Hiroki was gone, "Where is Hiro-San" Nowaki asked getting slightly nervous and his little sister sighed

"Hiroki is fine, he's at work" Uzumaki said, "but it's 1:30pm right now and I know he's getting off at 2pm and I feel it in my bones that Hiyake would make her move when he gets off of work"

Nowaki froze and now he felt the same thing and looked nervous running a hand through his hair. Nowaki had wide eyes when he realized the university was at least a half hour walk from the apartment, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Nowaki said jumping out of bed to get ready as fast as he could

"I tried you sleepyhead!" Uzumaki said slightly annoyed and watched Nowaki speed through getting ready and was already out the door in less than five minutes. Uzumaki sighed and walked out of the apartment

"Yeah don't say 'thanks' or 'bye' or anything" she said to no one in particular before walking off.

With Nowaki, he was trying to run as fast as he could down the street towards the university. 15 minutes passed and he was three quarters of the way there. When getting there, five minutes later, Nowaki noticed that Hiroki was already off, walking down the street towards where he was. Nowaki had wide eyes as he saw Hiyake walking at least 10 feet behind Hiroki with an evil smirk on her face. Nowaki ran towards Hiroki and noticed that Hiroki had saw him

"Nowaki what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked as Nowaki ran to him with a slight smile

"I'm here because I want to walk you home" Nowaki said hugging him. His smile fell off his face as he glared at Hiyake; the glare saying 'you better get the hell out of here or else'. Nowaki never glared this harshly at anyone, actually he never glared at anyone before, but it was to protect Hiroki. Hiyake shook her head without letting her evil smirk fall off her face. Nowaki was pushed off by Hiroki who was blushing slightly

"D-don't do things like that in public" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled and nodded

"Let's go home then" Nowaki said trying to get them home before Hiyake could make a move, but it was too late

"U-uhm excuse me? Are you Kamijo Hiroki?"

Hiroki turned around to see a dark orange lady he has never met before, "Yes, may I help you?"

Nowaki was trying so hard to get Hiroki's attention away from Hiyake, but each attempt Hiroki yelled at him telling him to stop interrupting

"What were you saying? Sorry about him" Hiroki said pointing to Nowaki

"I was trying to say is that you need to stay away from him" she said and Hiroki and Nowaki had wide eyes in shock. Nowaki felt his stomach sink in nervousness. She wasn't going to tell him right?

"Why is that?" Hiroki asked slightly annoyed as a person he doesn't know is telling him to stay away from his love

"Well he's a player" she said and Hiroki and Nowaki looked confused and she sighed, "I mean he tricks people. He pretends to be hated to get laid and when he gets bored with them, he leaves without warning" she said and Nowaki could feel his body start to shake as he couldn't say anything. Nowaki's heart was begging for Hiroki not to believe it and looked to Hiroki. Hiroki had wide eyes and Nowaki felt a tug as his heart as he was starting to believe that Hiroki believed Hiyake's story. Nowaki felt like he wanted to run away, but had wide eyes as he felt Hiroki's lips on his. Nowaki couldn't help but smile when Hiroki started yelling at Hiyake

"I don't know who you are, and I assume you don't know me as you think I believe some shit like that! I've been with Nowaki for half a year and I know he isn't like that at all" Hiroki said "So take your shit somewhere else" he finished grabbing Nowaki's hand walking off. Nowaki back to Hiyake and smirked making her scowl and run off to make more plans. It was really quiet on the way home making Nowaki feel slightly nervous, not knowing what to expect. When they got home, they both sat down on the couch and Hiroki was about to say something but stopped when Nowaki pulled him into a loving hug

"Hiro-San, please don't believe her, I would never do that at all" Nowaki said feeling tears in his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me back there? I told her I didn't believe her, but why would she say that?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki sighed

"Sh-she's someone from my past. I haven't seen her since I was taken to the orphanage 13 years ago" Nowaki said and let out a shaky sigh and put his head in the crook of Hiroki's neck, "Th-thanks for believing me, Hiro-San… I-I wouldn't know what I would do if you left" Hiroki said letting tears out

"N-Nowaki"

"I-I wouldn't be able to handle it, I love you so much" Nowaki said in a shaky voice "Y-you're the… first person t-to ever love me… and y-you're the first person I e-ever loved" Nowaki said taking in deep breaths to stop from sobbing

"Nowaki" Hiroki said shocked and lifted Nowaki's head to meet his and Hiroki wiped some of the tears away and pulled him into a kiss making Nowaki have wide eyes. Twice in one day Hiroki made a move, in less than an hour. Hiroki never ever makes the first move; it was always Nowaki to make a move. Nowaki started kissing back until Hiroki pulled away making Nowaki whine slightly

"I never said I was going to leave any time soon, idiot. I love you" Hiroki said with a blush and Nowaki smiled and got up to make dinner

"Nowaki, what are you doing?"

"Making dinner" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked confused

"It's not _even_ close to dinner" Hiroki said "it's _2:30pm_ for Christ sakes"

"So?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed irritated

"Then what was with the seductive_ 'let's go home then'_ huh?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked to Hiroki and sighed

"I don't want you to think I'm a player only looking for sex or anything… because I'm not, you're more than that" Nowaki said and saw Hiroki groan and stand up, walking over to him

"Nowaki, I already told you I don't. You're too kind of a person to do that, I mean… well" Hiroki said looking to the side blushing "You're very gentle when we're making… l-love" he finished blushing and Nowaki smiled deeply and gently kissed Hiroki

"I don't want to hurt my Hiro-San" Nowaki said and Hiroki blushed at the possessiveness of the word 'my' and looked to Nowaki

"Please? I need you" Hiroki said hating when he had to beg, but Nowaki was taking his sweet time not taking him and it was driving him crazy. Nowaki smirked and kissed Hiroki passionately leading then to the room having the first round of making love and afterwards Hiroki hit Nowaki on the head

"Ow Hiro-San that hurt" Nowaki said smirking as he rubbed his head; he knew exactly why Hiroki hit him on the head but just for fun he decided to ask, "What was that for"

"you don't want to hurt me huh, but what you did was completely torture!" Hiroki said and Nowaki smiled

"I didn't hurt you Hiro-San"

"But there is something as TOO gentle!" Hiroki said and Nowaki chuckled and kissed him

"Good night Hiro-San" Nowaki said falling to sleep and Hiroki sighed irritated and decided to fall asleep.

With a certain red head, she was laughing evilly looking over the plan she just made up and smirked evilly

"If this doesn't work, nothing will"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nowaki woke up in a dark place; before he could even think about where he could possibly be, he was punched in the face. Nowaki looked up to see the one who punched him in the face was Hiroki. Nowaki had a few tears of confusion from in his eyes

"H-Hiro-San?" Nowaki asked confused, hurt and betrayed wondering why Hiroki would punch him in the face as hard as he did. Hiroki glared and growled at the younger man

"Shut up, don't call me that" Hiroki said in an evil hateful tone that mad Nowaki freeze. He had heard the same tone with many people before; the same one that was used by people who hated him to death.

"Hiro-San wh-what—?" Nowaki asked getting pinched again

"Shut up! I should've listened to that one girl" he said and Nowaki looked at him with slight fear as he felt like he knew what Hiroki had meant. Did Hiyake say something that Hiroki believed? Before Nowaki could say or ask anything, more people appeared with cold eyes, including Hiyake and Uzumaki. The darkness lit up and Nowaki noticed that he was in a building. Nowaki nervously looked around and saw Hiyake smirk evilly and glared

"What did you do Hiyake?" Nowaki asked in an angry tone; she had to have something to do with Hiroki and now Uzumaki hating him, but what did she say? What did she say to make Hiroki… to make him… hate him like the rest? Nowaki tried to walk forward but was yanked back and saw that his wrist was chained to a pole. Nowaki looked nervously at Hiyake after trying to pull his wrist free and failed. Hiyake was chuckling and smiling evilly

"I did nothing Nowaki; nothing but giving you a drug that made you show your true colors" Hiyake said with an evil grin and Nowaki had wide eyes as he saw that Hiyake was right… and now Hiroki knows what he was and hated him for it.

"H-Hiro-San… I-I can explain" Nowaki said trying to get the other to listen, but Hiroki growled in anger and glared at him.

"What's there to explain? You lied to me and—" Hiroki started before Nowaki interrupted him

"I-I was afraid that you would hate me" Nowaki said sadly and had tears form when Hiroki's glare turned harsher

"You were right. I would hate a monster like you" Hiroki said and Nowaki fell to his knees as he felt like his heart and soul was ripped to shreds. He heard that from many people… but having the one he loves say it killed him inside. Nowaki looked up to Hiroki's hateful angry eyes with devastated teary eyes.

"H-Hiro-San… I love you" Nowaki said not knowing why he was saying it now. Was it to make Hiroki see that it doesn't matter what the person is if their personality is good?

"Well I hate you!" he said and Nowaki had tears fall and looked up and had wide fearful eyes at what he was seeing. Everyone but Hiroki and Hiyake were dousing the carpet in gasoline.

"H-Hiro-San…?" Nowaki asked sadly and fearful and Hiroki turned his back to Nowaki and lit a match

"Let's get out of here" Hiroki said and as everyone left he flicked the lit match on the floor starting up some flames. Ignoring the fearful pleas, for Hiroki to help him, by Nowaki, Hiroki left. Nowaki had wide fearful eyes as he watched the fire grew and so did the heat. Nowaki tried to pull his arm free from the handcuffs and looked to the window and saw Hiroki watching him with cold eyes. Nowaki slumped forward, no more energy or will to escape the fire and heat. The flames were starting to go up Nowaki's legs

_Nowaki_

What? Who would be calling him? The flames fully engulfed Nowaki's body and was in pain

_Nowaki!_

Why did the voice sound like Hiroki? I-It couldn't be… Why does the flames hurt but now so cold?

"Nowaki wake up!"

Nowaki shot up from the bed gasping and noticed that Hiroki was yelling at him to wake up. Nowaki had tears fall from his eyes as he realized it was a dream and obliviously he was thrashing around and it woke up Hiroki

"S-sorry Hiro-San" Nowaki said sadly trying not to sob and Hiroki looked at him in concern. Hiroki pulled him close making Nowaki flinch slightly and then relax

"N-Nowaki? What's wrong?" Hiroki asked concerned and Nowaki looked up to him, tears still falling

"I-I had a bad dream, no, nightmare" Nowaki said letting out a shaky sigh on Hiroki's neck.

"Nowaki" Hiroki said softly, starting to rub Nowaki's arms gently, "It was just a dream"

"B-but… it felt so real" Nowaki said now starting to shake. The fire felt real, the pain he had felt real, even the atmosphere felt real.

"Talking about it would make it feel better" Hiroki said knowing from when he had bad dreams and he kept them bottled in for a long time and he had more of those types of dreams.

"…I…I dreamt that you… believed something that Hiyake said about me… a-and you hated me s-so m-much that... th-that you started a fire... in the house left… l-left me to… die" Nowaki said whispering out the last word. Nowaki successfully stayed away from the part of what he was and looked up to Hiroki with a dad look and Hiroki looked stunned

"…I would never believe her over you Nowaki… and I would most definitely not hurt you. You need to stop having dreams like that. I love you" Hiroki said and Nowaki let out a sigh and cuddled to Hiroki

"I-I know… I-I just have this constant fear that you're going to hate me like the rest" Nowaki said

"Nowaki, why would I hate you?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki sighed

"…I don't know… you were the first person to like me… and Miyagi-San too, but you're the most important to me. I fear that you'll hate me… because I love you so much" Nowaki said and Hiroki sighed

"I love you too, I don't think there is anything you could say or do to make me hate you" Hiroki said blushing slightly and Nowaki chuckled and kissed him

"You're cute Hiro-San" Nowaki said slowly falling into a deep sleep from exhaustion. Hiroki sighed and followed Nowaki into the dream world hoping the man doesn't have any more of those nightmares.

The next day, when Hiroki was about to leave for work he looked to Nowaki

"Hey Nowaki, I'm going to be a little late coming home tonight, I have a meeting until 5pm, so I'll be here around 5:30pm. I'll call if anything happens" Hiroki said and Nowaki nodded

"Alright Hiro-San, see you later" Nowaki said gave Hiroki a small kiss. Blushing, Hiroki made the excuse of 'I-I'm going to be late' and left quickly making Nowaki chuckle

"He's too cute… I hope Hiyake wouldn't do anything…"

The day passed and Nowaki grew more concerned. It was now 6pm and he had not received a call from Hiroki. Nowaki began to worry as Hiroki never would forget to call. Nowaki bit his lip and called Miyagi

"Miyagi-San?"

'Nowaki-San?' the professor asked in shock as Nowaki would never call unless something happened

"Hey, I was wondering is Hiro-San there?"

'No, the meeting ended at 5pm, he said that he was going back home… is he not there?'

Nowaki had wide eyes and almost dropped the phone

'Nowaki-San, you there?'

"Ah… yes sorry, I have to go" Nowaki said hanging up running out of the house and literally ran into Uzumaki

"Oh, shit Nowaki look where you're going!" Uzumaki said and Nowaki looked shocked

"Uzumaki… did Hiyake?

"Yes, I was coming over here to tell you before you ran into me" he said rubbing her head and Nowaki apologized

"Where is she?"

"The big empty lot where that one warehouse was" she said and was about to leave "I have to go, dad needs me" she said leaving and Nowaki sighed and was running towards where Uzumaki told him to. When Nowaki got into viewing distance, he saw 6 men standing ten feet from Hiroki, surrounding him in a circle and Hiyake smirking. Nowaki bit his lip as he saw the men aim guns at Hiroki. Knowing he wouldn't make it and saw a motorcycle and took it, knowing nothing on how to driving the two wheeled automobile. Upon hearing the motorcycle's engine everyone looked up. Getting closer, Nowaki jumped off the motorcycle; it going off and gently crashing into a wall.

"**Erif!** (Fire!)" Hiyake said and Nowaki, without a second thought, ran to Hiroki and pulled him to his chest. Hiroki was about to say for Nowaki to go away and not get hurt, but then his mind and mouth fell silent as he saw two huge black things cover his chest. When the gunshots didn't happen Nowaki looked up and saw the six men disappear like an illusion and heard Hiyake chuckle

"**Ahc tog**(Got cha)" she said with an evil grin "**Niaga egaugnal nwo ym ni klat ot doog os sleef ti**(It feels so good to talk in my own language again)" Nowaki felt his heart skip a beat as he backed away from Hiroki and saw the wide shocked eyes of his lover. Nowaki had a sad look in his eyes before walking over to Hiyake. He knew she did this with an illusion just to make him show what he was

"**Yhw? **(Why?)" Nowaki asked speaking in his original language and Hiyake couldn't help but smirk

"**Tahw yhw?**(Why what?)" she asked and Nowaki looked to her with tears and a hateful look

"**Efil ruoy ni ecno tsael ta em rof yppah eb uoy t'ndluoc yhw?**(Why couldn't you be happy for me at least once in your life?)" Nowaki asked as he knew that Hiroki would hate him now. Hiroki was staring on in shock as the two were talking in a language he didn't know. He was in the literature department and he doesn't know this language, and he knows why; the black things protecting him before was in fact wings; Nowaki's wings. The same wings that Hiyake apparently has but the only thing that ran through Hiroki's shocked mind was the fact that Nowaki was a demon.

**TBC**

**The language is demon language that I created XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Nowaki taht ot rewsna eht wonk uoy** (You know the answer to that Nowaki)" Hiyake said smirking evilly and Nowaki glared

**"Sruoy ton, enim si Hiro-San llew!**(Well Hiro-San is mine, not yours!)" Nowaki said childishly making Hiyake growl

**"Dlo sraey 200 uoy era tahw? **(What are you 200 years old?)"

**"Os 213 ma I yllacinhcet llew **(Well technically I am 213, so)" Nowaki said pulling his right bottom eyelid down slightly and stuck out his tongue.

**"Toidi na er'uoy! **(You're an idiot!)" Hiyake said making Nowaki smirk

**"Evol ni eb ot ekil s'ti tahw wonk I tsael ta tub, toidi na eb thgim I**(I might be an idiot, but at least I know what it's like to be in love)" Nowaki said causing Hiyake to have an anger vein.

**"Naem ot esoppus that si lleh eht tahw!**(What the hell is that suppose to mean!)" she yelled and Nowaki looked to her with a serious hateful look

**"Mih truh t'nac uoy tahw sseug tub, pu su kaerb ot yrt dna ti dnats t'nac uoy dna uoy erofeb evol decneirepxe dna dnuof I; snaem ti tahw yltcaxe wonk ouy!** (you know exactly what it means; I found and experienced love before you and you can't stand it and try to break us up, but guess what you can't hurt him!)" Nowaki yelled causing Hiyake to growl

**"Did uoy; mih truh t'ndid I, haey**(Yeah, I didn't hurt him; you did)" She said and Nowaki had wide eyes and looked to Hiroki and saw that he was still in shock; it was to be expected after all to find out that your lover that you dated almost a year is a demon would shock anyone for a long time. Nowaki took in a deep breath and looked to Hiyake with a sad glare

**"Em t'nsaw ti! Uoy saw ti! Uoy evigrof reven dluow I truh uoy fi ro siht fo esuaceb em setah Hiro-San fi!** (it wasn't me! It was you! If Hiro-San hates me because of this or if you hurt him I would never forgive you)" Nowaki said knowing Hiyake would still hurt Hiroki even if he hated him.

**"Taht si yhw dna?**(and why is that?)" Hiyake asked crossing her arms making Nowaki angry

**"Mih evol I!**(I love him!)" Nowaki said causing Hiyake to roll her eyes

**"Demons etah ot tnaem! Daeh kciht ruoy hguorht ti teg Nowaki! Yas rehtaf dluow tahw!** (Nowaki get it through your thick head! Humans are meant to hate Demons! What would father say!)" she asked and Nowaki growled

**"Skniht eh tahw this a evig I ekil!**(Like I give a shit what he thinks!)" Nowaki said shocking Hiyake as this was the first time she has ever heard Nowaki say a bad word and growled

**"Akab!** (Baka!)" she said running towards him and Nowaki grabbed her hands pushing her back, but she pushed with all her might and Nowaki was starting to be pushed back and she smirked, **"Nowaki regnorts m'I**(I'm stronger Nowaki)" she said.

**"Mih truh uoy gnittel ton m'I, that tuoba ees ll'ew!**(We'll see about that, I'm not letting you hurt him!)" He said pushing back. They continued this for another minute

**"OWT UOY! TLUAH!** (YOU TWO! HAULT!)"

The two demons froze, stopping their fight and turned to the side to see a larger demon appear. Hiroki had gotten over his initial shock and looked to the larger demon not knowing what to think

**"Rehtaf"**(father) Hiyake said bowing her head

**"D-dad** (D-dad)" Nowaki said with wide eyes somewhat in fear. Hiroki had wide eyes as well as he looked to Nowaki and back to the larger demon… this was Nowaki's father?

**"Ereh no gniog si tahw!**(What is going on here!)" he asked angrily

**"S-su dnif uoy did woh tub, ris tcepsersid on**(N-No disrespect sir, but how did you find us?)" Hiyake asked and he growled

**"Uzumaki thgir taht t'nsi, enoemos niatrec a yb tuo dnuof I**(I found out by a certain someone, isn't that right Uzumaki?)" He asked and the dark sky blue haired girl walked from behind his legs

**"Htrae revo dehctaw dad ecalp eht morf saremac elots I… Nowaki yrros. Yrros… uoy revo hctaw dluoc I os pu meht tes I**(Sorry Nowaki… I stole cameras from the place dad watched over earth. I set them up so I could watch over you... sorry)" Uzumaki said and saw Nowaki smile slightly as he didn't hold it against her and she sighed in relief but froze when their father spoke

**"Retal uoy htiw laed ll'I, ereht revo og Uzumaki **(Uzumaki go over there, I'll deal with you later)" Nowaki's father said pointing to a corner and she obeyed and he looked to Hiyake, **"Gnithgif erew owt yhw nialpxe won**(Now explain why you two were fighting)" he said in a firm but demanding voice

Before Nowaki could say anything Hiyake pointed to him

**"Human a gnitad si Nowaki!**(Nowaki is dating a human!)" she tattled in the tattletale tone of voice making Nowaki glare at her but sighed and looked to his father to see him glaring at him

**"Humans etad ot neddibrof era demons, Nowaki! **(Nowaki, demons are forbidden to date humans!)" he said and Nowaki glared at his father.

**"Enola eb ot desoppus I ma! Earth gnivael morf em dennab uoy!** (Am I supposed to be alone! You banned me from leaving earth!)" Nowaki yelled. It wasn't fair, his father banned him from leaving earth since he was 5, technically 200, and on his birthday too. If humans hated demons why did his father ban him here with no powers to defend himself?

**"Sey!**(Yes!)" he yelled seeing Hiroki look at him knowing that this was the human that his son was 'in love' with. He turned his attention back to Nowaki when hearing his son growl deeply

**"Uoy kcuf llew! Demons rof neddivrof si Hiro-San gnitad fi erac t'nod I. Nwo ym no em dennab ylimaf nwo ym retfa syawyna demon a sa flesym redisnoc t'nod I! **(Well fuck you! I don't care if dating Hiro-San is forbidden for demons. I don't consider myself as a demon anyways after my own family banned me on my own!)" Nowaki yelled angrily. He truly believes that Hiroki was the only one who cared for him. He did have friends when he was little but when he turned thirteen his demon wings were growing in… everyone he knew started to fear him and hated him. He was forced to leave the only home he knew, the orphanage that found him alone the day his father banned him. Everyone hated him since until he met Hiroki.

**"Siht tuoba nrobbuts os uoy era yhw? YREVE name I dna demon yreve ot neddibrof si ti!**(Why are you so stubborn about this? It is forbidden to every demon and I mean EVERY!)" He said angrily but was shocked to hear his son curse and wondered why he was defying it. Nowaki clenched his fists hard

**"Erac t'nod I! Hiro-San htiw evol ni m'I! Mih truh enoyna ro uoy, Hiyake gnittel ton m'I!**(I don't care! I'm in love with Hiro-San! I'm not letting Hiyake, you or anyone hurt him!)" Nowaki said

**"Yhw? Human ylno s'eh **(Why? He's only human)" he said growing more confused to his son's reaction. Why is Nowaki defending this human so much? Is Nowaki really in love… no demons and humans should hate each other

**"Em rof serac ohw eno ylno eht s'eh!_ father _t'nod uoy tcaf a rof wonk I dna!**(He's the only one who cares for me! And I know for a fact you don't _father_)" Nowaki said saying the word 'father' in so much venom

**"Human s'eh tub!**(But he's human!)"

**"Mih htiw ev ot ynitsed ym s'ti! erac t'nod I!**(I don't care! it's my destiny to be with him!)" Nowaki said determined to protect and guard his one true love, his destiny.

**"Ynitsed ruoy wonk ylissop uoy dluoc woh?**(how could you possibly know your destiny?)" Nowaki's father asked as if his son doesn't know what he was talking about; not even he knows what his destiny is

**"Mrof Human ym ni saw I Hiro-San tem I nehw esuaceb!**(Because when I met Hiro-San I was in my human form!) Nowaki yelled angrily

**"Os?** (so?)"

**"Mih tem I erofeb Human a otni mrofsnart ot woh wonk t'ndid I! **( I didn't know how to transform into a human before I met him!) Nowaki said and his father had wide eyes as he saw the truth in Nowaki's eyes and the determination and almost gasped at a memory that popped into his mind and turned to Hiyake who was enjoying the father-son fight

**"Human eht truh ot aedi doog a t'nsi ti kniht I Hiyake, mu** (Um, Hiyake I think it isn't a good idea to hurt the human)" he said and Hiyake looked at him like he was crazy

**"Yzarc uoy era!** (are you crazy!)" she asked and turned to Nowaki and smirked** "Demon Brawl a no tuo uoy llac I Nowaki! **(Nowaki I call you out on a Demon Brawl! If I win I kill Hiroki!)"

That statement caused their father to smack a hand on his forehead. Nowaki had wide eyes in fear and Uzumaki ran up to them

**"Dad taht od reh tel t'nac uoy! **(You can't let her do that dad!) she yelled and their father sighed

**"Siht revo lortnoc on evah I**(I have no control over this) he said

**"Hell fo relur eht er'uoy! Siht od reh tel t'nac uoy!**(You're the ruler of hell! You can't let her do this!)

**"Ti pots ot rewop eht sah eno on dna Demon Brawl a yned nac eno on taht setats ylraelc selur eht, tarb tuo gub! **(Bug out brat, the rules clearly states that no one can deny a Demon Brawl and no one has the power to stop it)" Hiyake said and Uzumaki growled as her father said it was true

**"Ti nmad! **(Damn it!)" Uzumaki yelled earning a slight glare from her father

**"Ydal gnuoy esruc uoy t'nod** (don't you curse young lady)" he said and she ignored him and got in between Nowaki and Hiyake. She got into a fighting stance

**"Ecalp efas a ot Hiroki-San teg, ffo reh dloh ll'I, Nowaki** (Nowaki, I'll hold her off, get Hiroki-San to a safe place)" she said and Nowaki nodded thankfully

**"Iah**(Hai)" he said running to Hiroki. Hiroki looked up at Nowaki as he held his hand out "Hiro-San, I have to get you out of here" he said and as Hiroki didn't do anything Nowaki sighed, "Hiro-San, you can hate me later, but now you're in danger, I need to get you to a safe place"

Hiroki silently grabbed Nowaki's hand and Nowaki pulled him to his feet. Nowaki ran to the motorcycle and it was in good shape and got on. Hiroki followed Nowaki on to the bike holding onto Nowaki's abdomen so when Nowaki sped off he wouldn't fall. Nowaki pushed the bike as fast as it could go since he knew Uzumaki wouldn't last long with Hiyake. Nowaki got to their apartment and stopped. Nowaki and Hiroki got off the bike and Nowaki had wide eyes as he felt Hiyake close by.

"Hurry Hiro-San, get inside" Nowaki said and Hiroki went inside and Nowaki followed. Nowaki was looking around the kitchen as fast as he could frantically looking for salt. Hiroki watched confused as when Nowaki found the salt he circled the whole apartment on the outside with salt.

"Hiro-San, stay in here, demons wouldn't be able to get in here now since demons can't pass salt" He said from the door and sighed "Don't leave, not until I come back, and I will explain everything later" he said shutting the door and turned around to see Hiyake

**"Won Demon Brawl, Nowaki kcirk ecin!**(Nice trick Nowaki, Demon Brawl now!)" she said and Nowaki smiled

"Fine, now that Hiro-San is safe I can fight you without worrying of losing" he said

**"Won English ni gniklat**(Talking in English now?)"

"Yes, spoke it for many years" he said following her towards a mountainous area a mile or so from the apartment and had no people around. It was Nowaki's idea to have the Demon Brawl there since he didn't want to hurt any human; even though Nowaki should hate the people that hated him and caused his life to be miserable, he didn't have the heart for it; he was too kind. As they got closer to the mountainous area Nowaki was hoping that he would survive this and go back to Hiroki like he promised and that Hiroki wouldn't hate him

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Nowaki, Hiyake and their father got to their mountainous destination, Nowaki and Hiyake got ready to fight.

"**Thgi esol ot gniog er'ouy taht wonk od ouy?** (You do know that you are going to lose right?)" Hiyake asked smirking evilly and Nowaki let out a sigh

"Yes I do, that is why I put salt around Hiro-San's apartment. Even if this is a Demon Brawl, I am not even letting you touch a single hair on Hiro-San's head" Nowaki said with determination to not let Hiyake near Hiroki and she growled

"**Reverof ereht ni yats ot mih tcepxe yllaer uoy od?** (do you really expect him to stay in there forever?)" She asked because humans wouldn't be able to survive in one place forever, there would be lack of food and water in 1-2 weeks tops

"No I know he wouldn't be able to stay in there forever. That's why I'll fight for his life, or die trying" he said confidently and Hiyake rolled her eyes

"**Ydaerla trats s'tel! **(Let's start already!)" she said and the two began their fight

With Hiroki, Hiroki was pacing back and forth, in his living room, wondering what he should do. He was nervous for Nowaki since nothing made him this nervous before. Biting his lip, Hiroki grabbed his jacket from the couch and started out the door.

"What are you doing?"

Hiroki looked too the side to see the blue haired demon who was with Nowaki's father.

"Who are you?" Hiroki asked and she sighed

"I'm Uzumaki and I'm Nowaki's younger sister" Uzumaki said and Hiroki looked shocked and sighed

"Then who was the other demon?" he asked

"Hiyake? She's our older sister" Uzumaki said and saw Hiroki's eyes widen, "…You shouldn't be out her, Hiroki-San" she said

"Why?"

"Hiyake… she'll kill you if Nowaki loses their fight. That's why he put salt around your house; salt cannot be passed by demons" she said and Hiroki narrowed his eyes slightly

"…Why does Nowaki think he's going to lose the fight?" Hiroki asked as he knew Nowaki put the salt around their apartment because he thinks he is going to lose the match and Uzumaki looked to Hiroki with a concerned look

"W-well you see, he doesn't have any powers. A demon starts training and learning and discovering their powers the day after their 200th birthday, in earth's case, the 5th birthday. Nowaki didn't go through the training because our father banned him from hell on the day of his 200th birthday" she said sadly and Hiroki had wide eyes but continued walking down the street when Uzumaki grabbed his arm

"Hiroki-San, Nowaki would want you to stay inside where it's safe… please go back" she begged and Hiroki shook his head

"Why should I? If something happened to Nowaki and I didn't even try to do anything to save him… I would die" Hiroki said and Uzumaki was shocked and let go of Hiroki's arm. Why was this one man different from the rest of the humans? All humans hated demons, that's what every demon was told and the proof was so excessive that everyone had to believe it… but this one human…

"You don't hate my brother?" she asked shocked and Hiroki looked at her shocked

"No of course not, why would I?"

"Humans hate demons" she said softly and Hiroki sighed and put a hand on her shoulder

"I don't hate him… anyone who hates him is a blind moron. Even if he is a demon I could tell he is the kindest person in the world" he said and Uzumaki smiled

"Thanks" she said and Hiroki nodded, "but why do you think that of Nowaki?" she asked curious as they were continuing walking

"Because of many things but one was when he stopped me from doing something stupid"

"What was that?" she asked curious

"I tried killing myself, but he stopped me" he said and she looked shocked and was about to ask why he would do such a thing, but she didn't when she heard a small growl from the human

"Why are we walking aimlessly down the street?" Hiroki asked hating that they could've walked down the opposite way that Nowaki and Hiyake were, "We don't even know where they are" he finished irritatedly and Uzumaki nodded

"Hold on" Uzumaki said flying up into the sky and stopped right about the houses. She then sat in the typical yoga meditation stance and closed her eyes

"What are you doing?" Hiroki asked, obviously confused to what she was doing

"Shh, I'm finding out where Nowaki is" Uzumaki said trying to sense her sister and brother. In a few seconds she snapped her eyes open and dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. Uzumaki looked to Hiroki with a serious look

"They're this way" she said pointing to the mountainous area at least 1.2 miles or more away. Uzumaki looked to Hiroki, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes I am" he said the second after the question was asked

"Alright" she said smiling. Nowaki was so lucky to have him, but Hiyake, being the jealous stubborn bitch that she was, decided to try and ruin it for them. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the mountainous area. The first thing they saw was Nowaki face down on the ground and his father and sister were at least 10 ft away from him. When Hiroki was about to run over to Nowaki; he saw Nowaki shakily try to get up

"**Pu evig tsuj uoy t'nod yhw? **(Why don't you just give up?)" Hiyake asked and Nowaki shook his head

"N-Never. I would never give up on Hiro-San" Nowaki said using his forearm to support himself as he got onto all fours.

"N-Nowaki…"

Nowaki froze at the familiar voice hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Nowaki turned his head to see Hiroki and Hiroki had wide eyes as Nowaki had blood coming down his nose and mouth… Nowaki had wide eyes as well

"H-Hiro-San… what are you doing here?" Nowaki asked realizing he was now more in danger and heard an evil chuckle from Hiyake

"**Uoy truh em ees ot ereh emac eh ebyam **(Maybe he came here to see me hurt you)" Hiyake said with an evil grin and Nowaki looked to her with a sad, hurt and hateful look

"F-fuck you" Nowaki said and Hiroki had wide eyes as he never heard Nowaki curse like that to anyone before but he wouldn't hold it against him since what Hiyake had said to him.

"Actually Hiyake, I'm not here to see you hurt him, I'm here to help him" he said shocking all the demon.

"Y-you can understand demon?" Nowaki asked in English as the rest asked in demon and Hiroki nodded

"I am a literature professor after all, but I have to admit though, it took a while to realize that the words are backwards" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked to him with a warm smile

"You never cease to amaze me Hiro-San" Nowaki said causing Hiroki to blush deeply and turned his head to the side. Hiyake growled deeply

"**Thigf dna ffo gnifoog pots Nowaki! **(Nowaki stop goofing off and fight!)" Hiyake said and Nowaki looked to her and sighed before getting up

"Hiro-San, please go back to the apartment where it's safe" Nowaki said and Hiroki growled

"I don't care what you say Nowaki, nothing can make me leave" Hiroki said because he didn't want to not do anything where Nowaki is risking his life to save his. Nowaki looked to him with a concerned look but then glared at his sister. Nowaki knew he had more determination to beat his sister; now that Hiroki is stubbornly staying here when knowing the risk, Nowaki would fight with everything he has.

"**Tahw ro evom tsrif eht ekam uoy?** (You make the first move or what?)" Hiyake asked and Nowaki growled before running towards her to punch her in the face but she quickly dodged and punched Nowaki. Nowaki growled and saw an opportunity to move and pinned Hiyake to a bolder. Hiyake started glowing and a force pushed Nowaki off and flown to another bolder, where Hiyake pinned him there.

"**Nowaki kaew er'uoy** (You're weak Nowaki)" Hiyake said grinning as she saw her brother struggle at her grip. Hiyake then chanted a paralyzing spell at Nowaki. She said for it to only wear off when she did something to his lover. Nowaki tried to move but his best efforts weren't enough; he looked to Hiyake with a nervous look

"**Mih truh t'nod esaelp… esaelp **(Please… please don't hurt him)" Nowaki begged in the demon language. She just smirked and backed away from Nowaki and turned to Hiroki. Nowaki tried to move and groaned

"H-Hiro-San, please go now! Run away!" Nowaki said as he felt like this was just like the dream that Hiyake killed Hiroki when he was frozen. Nowaki had wide eyes as he saw the stubbornness of his lover, and clenched his eyes "She'll kill you! Leave now! Don't worry about me!"

"I can't" Hiroki said and Nowaki had tears form, still trying to move; he did NOT want to see his sister kill his lover right in front of his eyes. Their father saw the determination and tears in Nowaki's eyes and growled at Hiyake

"**Human siht truh ton od, Hiyake** (Hiyake, do not hurt this human)" Their father said and Hiyake growled

"**Demon Brawl a tpurretni ot selur eht tsniaga t'nsi, pu tuhs **(Shut up, isn't against the rules to interrupt a Demon Brawl?)" she asked irritated and her father sighed

"**Uoy gninraw m'I, Hiyake, gnitpurretni ton m'I** (I'm not interrupting, Hiyake, I'm warning you)"

"**Gninraw? Tahw tuoba? Neppah lliw gnihton **(Warning? About what? Nothing will happen)" she said walking to Hiroki. Hiroki glared at her deeply as Hiyake used the same spell on him as she did Nowaki.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Nowaki yelled but she already punched Hiroki in the face causing him to crash into the bolder.

"NO!" Nowaki yelled and as the spell faded he ran to Hiroki who was limp

"Hiro-San? Are you ok?" Nowaki asked and had tears form as his lover didn't budge an inch, "Hiro-San? Hiroki!"

No answer. Nowaki shut his teary eyes and laid Hiroki's limp body safely on the ground.

"**Hiyake pu draug ruoy peek retteb uoy** (You better keep your guard up Hiyake)" their father said and Hiyake looked at him shocked

"**Yhw? Ti tuoba od ot gniog ton Nowaki's** (Why? Nowaki's not going to do anything about it)" she said and her father sighed and pointed to Nowaki

"**Yhw s'that** (That's why)" he said. Hiyake looked to Nowaki as she felt a power boost; he was glowing with a dark aura, very dark. This aura made Nowaki's wings fan out and his finger nails sharpened into claws like a wear wolf. Other changes happened to where Nowaki's teeth grew into fang canines and his eyes glowing red with anger and other emotion and had this animalistic and demonic growl come deep from his throat. Nowaki charged, demonic fast, at his sister punching her in the face causing her to fly back 100 ft. With the chaos during the fight, Uzumaki ran to Hiroki to heal him with her healing power. Hiyake growled and charged at Nowaki but Nowaki held his arm up causing Hiyake to run into it and fall down. Nowaki grabbed her by the throat causing her to gasp at the pressure and continued to let out the same continuous growl.

"**Pots esaelp, N-Nowaki** (N-Nowaki, please stop)" Hiyake said but had wide eyes as Nowaki lifted his free hand and was about to smash his newly sharpened claws in her face. Luckily, Hiyake grabbed a hold of Nowaki's wrist desperately trying to stop him and looked to her father.

"**Pleh es-esaelp… D-dad **(D-dad… pl-please help!)" She said scared and her father ran to her and powered up to at least 75% of his power and pushed Nowaki off of Hiyake and pushed him 10ft away. Nowaki looked to him and continued growling but turned back to Hiyake and was about to charge again when he heard Uzumaki yell

"Hey Nowaki stop! Hiroki-San is ok!" Uzumaki yelled and in a split second after hearing that Nowaki was in his normal form, swaying

"H…H-Hiro-San's ok?... Thank….god" he said falling over unconscious.

**TBC**

**Well here is the eleventh chapter. Sorry it's a little late, I've been really busy writing two other stories and I was a little lazy too**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I'm so sorry this took for ever to put up. I was on and off with this chapter and had a bunch of crap from class to do, like writing essays, tests, quizes, reading crap, researching, math, etc T.T**

**Well I had time to type the rest so here is the ending**

When Hiroki came too, a minute or so prior to Nowaki falling unconscious, he saw the unconscious form of his lover and ran over to and kneeled down next to him

"Nowaki, are you ok?" Hiroki asked and heard no answer and turned to his lover's father

"What happened?" Hiroki asked and Nowaki's father sighed and sat down near his unconscious son

"Well, Hiyake, Uzumaki you need to hear this too" he said and his two daughters sat near him

"First off, I have witnessed this power before" he said sighing "Nowaki inherited from his father"

"So you have the power?" Hiyake asked in English since her father is

"No. I haven't told you this; Nowaki isn't my son, he's my nephew" he said and Hiroki looked confused

"Then why did he call you dad?" Hiroki asked

"Well he was only I'll say about 5 months old when it happened. My dad's jerk of a best friend was the cause."

"Wait, Nowaki is Jinrai's (1) son?" Hiyake asked confused and her father sighed and shook his head

"He wouldn't be able to ever take care of a child; I'm talking about my little brother you don't know" he said telling the story; Hiyake was too young to remember anything. He had walked in on his father's best friend killing his little brother's wife and quickly hid behind a corner because of what he saw; he saw his little brother turn into the beast that Nowaki had turned into and literally ripped his father's best friend into shreds. After that no one believed him or his little brother that their father's best friend was the one who killed the wife. Her last words to his little brother were 'Aori (2), please take care of Nowaki', but since their father wrote him off as being the most dangerous demon, he ordered him to be killed. Aori then told his older brother to take Nowaki in and take care of him.

"So, that is why I tried to stop you Hiyake, Nowaki is just like his father. Very very kind, but has this monstrous and powerful power inside that is awaken when thinking or knowing that the person they are deeply in love with is dead" he said and the ending of the sentence caused Hiroki to blush deeply and looked to Nowaki.

"And since he isn't trained, like us, he wasn't able to handle the power and fainted right after" Hiyake's father said and gently laid a hand to his nephew's forehead and felt it burning, "He has a really high temperature"

"How high?" Uzumaki asked

"I'd say around 150 degrees" he said and Hiyake huffed

"That's nothing, I mean a demon can survive heats up to 500 degrees right?" Hiyake said and Uzumaki shook her head

"You are forgetting that Nowaki lived on Earth for 12-13 years, he wouldn't be able to handle this temperature" Uzumaki said and Hiroki was now nervous

"Would he be ok?" Hiroki asked and Uzumaki sighed

Uzumaki said using her power and started glowing. Her hands formed water and she put it to Nowaki's mouth and let the liquid enter his mouth, "He'll be just fine"

"Thanks" Hiroki said looking down at his lover. Without any word said, Nowaki's father and cousins helped Hiroki bring Nowaki back to their apartment.

"ugh…" Nowaki groaned as he woke up and looked around wondering what happened and where he was. Was he on the couch in the apartment?

"He's awake!" Someone, sounding like Uzumaki, said and Nowaki looked to her and saw the rest walk into the room

"Nowaki" Hiroki said and walked over and sat next to him

"Hiro-San" Nowaki mumbled not knowing what to expect but was shocked to see his lover bring him into a hug

"Never do that again" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked confused but before he got a chance to say anything his father chipped in

"Nowaki" he said and started telling him what happened after he passed out. About how Hiroki was the most concern of them all, how he took care of him, and how Nowaki's been out cold for at least five hours. Nowaki looked to Hiroki and saw that his face was all blushed

"Hiro-San, does that mean you still like me even if I'm demon?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki hit him on the head

"Of course you moron. I love you for you, nothing else matters, not even if you are a demon" Hiroki mumbled and Nowaki hugged him, and had tears form. Hiroki still loved him even if he was demon, Nowaki couldn't be more happier in his whole life

**"Pihsnoitaler siht htiw eunitnoc ot gnisselb ym evah uoy Nowaki **(Nowaki you have my blessing to continue with this relationship)" Nowaki's father said and Nowaki and Hiroki looked to him and Hiroki blushed

"You do realize that I could understand you right?" Hiroki said and Nowaki grinned and kissed Hiroki who blushed more

"Idiot don't do that in front of people!" Hiroki said embarrassed and Nowaki kissed him again

"I love you" he said and Hiroki's eyes softened

"I love you too"

**"**Well we are going to leave; we'll be back some time to check up on you two" Nowaki's father said

"Thank you" Nowaki said

… 5 months later, Nowaki's father and cousins came back for a visit and they were walking down the street and ran into Akihiko

"Akihiko" Hiroki said and growled "You need to give me back my literature!"

"No I don't since I did 2 months before" Akihiko said

"If you call The Kan manga my literature" Hiroki said rolling his eyes and a small boy next to Akihiko grew mad

"So that's where my manga went, you BAKA!" the small boy yelled and Akihiko sighed

"Sorry Misaki, I guess the demon called my editor worked me to death that month" Akihiko said and Hiroki looked shocked as Akihiko actually said sorry. But not about the boy named Misaki… since Akihiko broke up with Takahiro since he was getting really annoyed with the cheesy almost gaggy moments they had and the nicknames they had given each other. Takahiro moved on and got married and Akihiko moved on to Takahiro's younger brother.

"Don't worry Misaki-Kun, I bet Hiro-San would be willing to trade your manga for his literature" Nowaki said and Misaki nodded grinning. Misaki and Akihiko found out that Nowaki, his cousins and father were demon

"Thanks Nowaki-San!" Misaki said

"What's all the commotion?" Miyagi asked joining the bunch with Shinobu on his side. The two had gotten together. Hiyake smirked and walked to Shinobu

"So how are you punk" Hiyake asked and Shinobu smirked

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine"

Around a month ago, when Nowaki's father and Hiyake visited Nowaki's father had a book on every living creature that lives on earth, hell or heaven. That was the time that Hiyake found Shinobu, who recently gotten together with Miyagi. She was about to kill him when Nowaki and his father stopped her. Hiroki was wondering why Hiyake wanted to kill him and Nowaki's father opened up the book and looked up Shinobu. It turned out that he was a Demon Neko, the most stubborn creature in the universe. It was said that they are 100% stubborn and the book said that Shinobu was 80% stubborn and 10% in love. That was shocking since usually when a Demon Neko was in love, the stubborn level only went down 2%, 5% tops. It was said that Shinobu is so much in love with Miyagi. Shinobu then worked out what problem he and Hiyake had with each other and became like siblings

Misaki was also looked up. It turns out that Misaki was 90% angel and 10% human as his brother was the opposite. Their mother was angel and their father was human. Misaki's care and not wanting to hurt anyone came from his mother's side, and his stubbornness comes from his dad's. Takahiro's obliviousness comes from his dad's side as his over protectiveness of his brother comes from his mothers.

Well Nowaki and Hiroki still are living with each other and are very happy, as they are friends with Akihiko and Miyagi and their supernatural lovers. Hiyake and Uzumaki are the same now, wanting to protect over their cousin and forgot what the problem she had with Nowaki in the first place.

"I love you" the semes said

"I love you too" the ukes said

**1) Thunderclap**

**2)Gust of wind**

**THE END**


End file.
